PreAfterlife Sucks
by Deranged Black Kitten
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Harry finds himself dead and unable to move onto the afterlife without first completing an assigned job. A job where he has to be the guardian angel of someone he loathes.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings readers of fic! I don't know what to say...so ummm....here's the fic!_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, don't sue her... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1 

As Harry had lead the way out of the train station, into the street, he reflected upon what his friends and the order had said to him and his family; well, if you could call them family. He was touched about how much they cared, and felt that maybe this summer might be a little easier because of the threats that his aunt and uncle had received. 

After regaining his composure, Vernon Dursley took the lead as the four made their way back to the car. Harry wasn't sure if he was more furious than scared. Nobody spoke a word as they all filed into the car and buckled up. Uncle Vernon looked thoroughly pissed as he grasped the wheel and drove back to Private Drive. 

Harry began window gazing as they sped down the road and spaced out as the scenery passed by. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his Uncle had finally spoken up and was now ranting on about freaks. Harry tended to tune those sort of things out. 

Suddenly the loud noise of a car horn ripped him from his thoughts. His gaze jerked forward, to the source of the noise and his eyes immediately widened. He barley had time to gasp as their car collided with an oncoming vehicle. 

Pain was the only thing his mind could comprehend. The sound of metal crushing and glass breaking filled his ears, and the last thing he heard before everything went black was the sirens of an ambulance. He felt as if he were floating away. The pain subsided and he felt strangely peaceful. 

Harry Potter's eyes slid open and he slowly sat up. He looked around himself to figure out where he was and hopefully get a clue as to what happened, but all he saw was a thick fog that carelessly floated trough the air. He heard an all-to-familiar popping noise come from behind him, indicated someone apparating, and instinctively reached for his wand, only to find it gone. 

He climbed to his feet and quickly turned around to see a middle aged women. She had chocolate colored skin, and she had shoulder-length raven black hair. She was dressed in a light colored robe and had a clipboard grasped in her hand. 

Without looking up from the clipboard, she droned in a bored voice," Welcome to the pre-afterlife, Mr. Potter. I'm Gale and I'll be your guide through this _magical_ journey into the afterlife." 

" Wh-what?!" Harry stuttered in disbelief." What's going on and what are you talking about?" 

She blinked then looked up from her clipboard and stated plainly," You just died. Congratulations." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Tell me what you think! Yeah, I know, short chapter. Hopefully the next will be longer. So review please! I'll update soon....maybe_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter and once again I have nothing to say.....I wonder if I'm coming down with something._

Lawyers: Our client doesn't own Harry Potter, don't sue her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2 

" I died!?" Harry snapped. 

" Is there an echo in here?" she asked in the same bored tone." Yes. You're dead. I'm sure this must be very hard for you. I'll give you a few minutes to calm down." with that last word, she turned away from him and busied herself with reading something off the clipboard. 

Harry, who at the moment didn't care who heard him, began talking to himself," I'm dead. I can't believe it. It all happened so quickly. What about the prophecy? Does this mean that Voldemort's won? Oh! Who cares about that? I'm dead and there's nothing I can do about it now!" he sank hopelessly to the ground, then asked himself," But if I'm dead, then where's my parents, and Sirius?" 

He looked back at the women, remembering something she said, and asked," Wait. Did you say 'pre-afterlife'?" 

She turned back to the distressed boy-who-lived-and-died and said," Yes, the pre-afterlife. It's where you go when you die before you go on to the afterlife." 

" Okay," Harry said, still slightly confused as to why he needed to wait before he could completely die. He then asked," Can I go on to the afterlife now? Why do I have to wait?" 

" Before you can pass through to the afterlife, you have to do a good deed. Complete an assigned job. Once you do that, then you can either be reborn, or go be a spirit in the afterlife." she paused then added," Or whatever really appeals to you. Once you die and complete your job, there's really not too many limits." 

" A good deed, huh?" Harry mumbled." So I guess all that crap I did when I was alive means nothing here." 

" Pretty much," she nodded." Of course, your new job does have a little something to do with your previous life." 

" How so?" Harry asked, afraid to know the answer. 

" Since you're no longer alive to defeat Tom Riddle, someone else will have to take your place in stopping him, and you're going to help that someone, since you have experience in this sort of thing." 

" Experience? Yeah right," Harry snorted." More like dumb luck." 

" Whatever the reason, you still weren't killed by Tom," she said. 

" Oh yeah. I've faced off against Voldemort and a mere car accident does me in! I wonder if this counts as irony," Harry grumbled. 

" I have other clients. So if you're done wallowing in your own puddle of misery," she said casually," I would like to show you to your charge and get you started on your job." 

" I don't think I have much choice in the matter, so alright. Let's go," Harry said standing up. 

" Actually, you could just skip the whole job and I can send you straight to hell, but people usually don't pick that option," Gale said. 

" Hell? No, I'll go with the job," Harry said. 

" That's what everyone says," she muttered then sighed." Follow me." 

Harry's guide lead him deep into the fog, and when the ghostly mist disappeared, he found himself in a room. It was a large bedroom and obviously belonged to a wizard due to all the objects that only could be found in the wizarding world. 

" There are a few rules you have to follow," She said." Rule number one is that you have to be a good 'guardian angel', or whatever you want to call it. You won't get anywhere by being a bad guardian angel. Rule number two is that you can't tell anybody about what happens after they die. All that information is a secret, and the last one isn't really a rule, but it would be wise that only your charge knows you're there for obvious reasons." 

" Okay, so where's the person I have to help?" Harry asked looking around. 

As if on cue, the person that Harry Potter would be helping walked into the room. Someone that Harry thought and even hoped he would never see again. He stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Fate, he figured, had a cruel sense of humor, for standing right in front of him was... 

" Draco Malfoy?!" Harry cried in disbelief. 

" Oh, you know each other?" Gale asked." Good. I guess that makes the whole 'getting to know your charge' thing easier. Well, good luck!" she said cheerfully, then added in monotone," You'll need it." she glanced over her clipboard once more, then disappeared into thin air. 

Harry turned back to Malfoy and muttered," Crap." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_End of chapter two, and the plot thickens. Read and review. Muahahahaa!! *clears throat and walks away*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Greetings readers of fic! Thanks for the reviews! Here's an update._

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, don't sue her.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 3 

Draco happily walked into his room. It was finally summer, a chance to get away from school and relax. He could play Quidditch whenever he pleased, and to top it all off, Potter was dead. He will never have to see the Golden Boy again! Since Potter was dead and sick feet under, Weasley and Granger might be too heart-broken to bother him again. Yes, life was good for Draco Malfoy. A moment of silence for the young Slytherin , please, before I destroy his happy little world....... 

Okay, I'm done. 

What Draco saw next as he stepped into his room nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. Even as he saw it, he still was having trouble believing it to be true. Someone must have been playing a sick joke on him! That had to be it! 

Oh, if only. 

" Potter!?" he exclaimed in pure horror." But...it can't...and you!" he had lost his ability to form a complete coherent sentence. 

Harry merely tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently waiting for the blond to gain control of his stutter and say something that he could actually comment to. After several minutes of Draco pacing back and forth on the floor while muttering about this could not be happening, Harry lost his patience and asked in annoyance," Are you quite done yet?" 

Draco snapped his gaze back over to his enemy and growled," You!" 

" Yes, me," Harry stated. 

" You're supposed to be dead!" the distraught Slytherin cried. 

" Dead?" Harry asked, holding a hand up to his face and then passing it through his stomach. He gasped in mock surprise," You're right! I _am_ dead!" 

" What the hell are you doing here?!" he snapped. 

' Funny he should mention hell,' Harry mused. 

" I must have taken a wrong turn at that bright light at the end of a tunnel," Harry shrugged. Draco glared at him so he asked," What? Can't the dead make a joke or two?" 

" Are you a ghost come back to haunt me?! You're dead, so just _continue_ being dead and leave me alone!" the blond growled. 

" I would if I could, but I can't," Harry said simply." And no, I'm not a ghost." 

Draco wasn't sure what he could do in a situation like this. He had never even heard of a situation like this. So in his frustration, he pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and yelled," Stupefy!" 

He wasn't surprised when the spell went right through the Golden Boy and harmlessly hit the wall, but that didn't stop him from being disappointed. Harry glance behind himself at where the spell hit, then turned back to his charge. Raising an eyebrow, he asked," Isn't that underage magic?" 

Draco smirked and explained," A new law came out, saying that underage wizards are allowed to use three spells during the summer. The old rules also apply, where you can still use magic for defense." 

" It figures that they come out with a cool law after I die," Harry sighed. 

" I wouldn't be surprised if Fudge did it in spite of you," Draco said grinning. 

" Your sympathy touches me, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically. 

" Go away!" Draco snapped. 

" Like I said before, I can't!" Harry said irritably. He then explained in fake happiness," I'm going to be your guardian angel! That's my new job. I have the honor of protecting and helping you. And do you know why I was chosen to be your guardian angel?" 

" Because fate is screwing you over," Draco grumbled. 

" Well, yes, but that's not the main reason. The main reason is because," Harry paused to laugh, then continued," you're going to defeat Voldemort! Isn't that great?" 

" I'm going to _what?_" Draco growled. 

" That's right, Malfoy. You're going to defeat Voldemort. You're going to be risking your life to be the hero. The privilege has been passed on to you." Harry said, then groaned," And I have to help." 

" No. No way! I can't believe that I'm going to be stuck with the-boy-who-just-won't -fucking-die as a guardian angel and I have to save the stupid wizarding world! You're just playing some sort of stupid joke on me, aren't you Potter?!" Draco fumed. 

" Nope, I'm not. we're stuck together, at least until you defeat Voldemort. Once you do that, then we'll never have to see each other again," Harry explained. 

"Ahhrg!" Draco cried. 

" What? You think I'm happy with this deal. I don't want to be stuck with a stupid, spoiled little brat like you! But I am, so let's just get this over with very-" Harry froze and his eyes widened. " Damn." he groaned, and with that last word, disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and muttered," Ohhhkay. That was weird. Hopefully I was just dreaming, or having a nightmare." he collapsed onto his bed, wanting to erase the memory from his mind. 

Meanwhile, Harry was standing in front of Gale in the fog-covered land. She spoke in her same, bored tone," Funny you should mention damn. Harry, what are you doing?" 

" I was just speaking my mind," Harry muttered innocently. 

" You're not being a good guardian angel. You need to change your attitude," she droned. 

" What?" Harry asked." It's my first day! Give me a break!" 

A large, red stamp appeared in her hand that said 'damned.' She stated plainly," You know, I can just stamp this 'damned' sign on your forehead and send you straight to hell, but there are a few angels that wouldn't be happy with that. So just be a good guardian angel and forget you previous history with this boy." 

" A simple stamp is all it takes to send someone to hell?" Harry asked nervously. 

" We find it easier, since we don't want a big confusing procedure." Gale said." Now you're going to go back down there and be a good guardian angel." 

" Yeah, okay," Harry muttered. 

As he appeared back in Draco Malfoy's room, he thought to himself,' _I'm going to have to find a way to make this work._' he sighed,' _Everything's just so bloody perfect!_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_End Chapter 3.....I think...*scrolls up* yeah..chapter three....review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Greetings readers of fic! Ummm er.... blah! Yeah, yeah, that explains everything...*slinks away*_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter. So don't sue her. 

Muse: Wouldn't it be interesting is J. K. Rowling actually did write stories on fanfiction, and instead of a disclaimer, she would write something along the lines of: I _do_ own Harry Potter and all the characters in _my_ book. I also own this plot, so I own _everything!_

_that would be....odd and....highly unlikely *twitches and walks away*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 4....I think 

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of eating dinner with his mother. His father was still stuck in Azkaban. Unlike most normal dinners, Draco and his mother sat and ate in silence. This was how dinner always was in his house, and Draco was completely used to it. He hadn't seen Harry for the rest of the day since he disappeared in thin air, and was beginning to think he imagined the whole thing. He nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard Harry's voice from behind him say: 

" It was morning when I left. How can it be dinner when I was only gone for a few minutes!?" 

" Draco dear, are you okay?" his mother asked when he set down his drink coughing. 

" Yeah, I'm fine!" he said quickly after gaining control of his coughing. His mother stared at him in confusion and slight suspicion. 

Meanwhile, Harry was now pacing the floor, not seeming to notice his charge choking and eyeing him warily while he ate. Draco glanced from his mother to his enemy, wondering why she couldn't see the boy-who-lived. 

" Huh, there must be a time difference," Harry mumbled to himself. 

Unable to eat any more with Harry Potter wandering around the dining hall, he excused himself and headed up to his room. Harry had no intentions to follow the boy, but as Draco got further and further away, he felt a strange tugging feeling, as if a rope had been tied around him and someone was pulling on the other end. He rose an eyebrow as the tugging become more forceful. Without much warning, he was viciously pulled forward, falling to the ground with a surprised yelp. Realization hit him as he was slowly dragged across the floor in the direction Draco had went. He managed to climb to his feet and follow the blond despite the unusual tugging feeling. 

He raced up the stairs, and ended up in a hallway full of doors and no Slytherin in sight. He was going to just sit in the hall and count the ceiling tiles rather than looking for his enemy, but the invisible rope pulled at him again, and for some reason beyond his understanding, he knew exactly where Draco was. 

Not even bothering with the door, he just walked straight through the wall and saw Draco laying on his bed. 

" So, did my relatives survive?" Harry asked casually. 

" Survive what?" he asked, not moving from his place. 

Harry blinked, frowning, and asked," What do you mean 'survive what'?! The car crash! I thought you knew I was dead!" 

" Car crash!?" Draco exclaimed, then fell of his bed laughing. 

" I'm glad you find humor in my death," Harry said sarcastically. 

" A car crash? A car crash!?" he cried and broke down laughing again. 

Harry looked at his wrist, as if he were checking the time on a watch (even though there was no watch) while Draco laughed at his misfortune. 

" Care to enlighten me on what's so funny?" he asked irritably. 

" Everyone thought you were so strong, but then you, who has faced the dark lord numerous times, are killed by a mere car crash!" the Slytherin snickered. 

" Huh, that's what kinda what I thought too," Harry said. 

" And to answer your previous question, yes I did know that you died, but I didn't know how. Fudge is trying to keep things hidden from the public, but everyone already knows you're dead, they just don't know how." Draco explained, then laughed again." A car crash! Ha!" 

" So, you don't know if my relatives lived?" 

" Nope, not sure," Draco said. 

" So," Harry said, changing the subject." How are you going to defeat Voldemort?" 

" You're still going on about that?!" Draco exclaimed." I'm not going to _betray_ my family! Find someone else to do it." 

" Yeah, well, it doesn't work that way. You can't always get what you want. Life isn't fair, neither is death." Harry said, then raised his fist to the sky and cried," Ever heard of the saying 'rest in peace'?! I didn't think so!" 

" Who are you talking to?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

" I'm talking to," he paused, his fist lowering to his side," I'm not sure. I'm talking to whoever arranged this situation, but who that is, I have no idea." 

There was a long awkward silence before Draco slowly said," Right." ever since he had first seen the Golden boy, a question had been floating around in his mind, so he finally voiced his curiosity," What happens when you die? Where do you go?" 

Harry smirked at the blond, then taunted," I can't tell you." 

" Why not?" Draco asked in annoyance. 

" Because the living shall not know, nor the undead or ghosts. It's a secret that must be well kept," Harry explained." I'm not exactly sure why, but the reason must be important." 

" Uh-huh," Draco said. There was yet another long awkward pause, then Draco said irritably," Can you go away now?" 

" I'm your 'guardian angel'," Harry said, making the quotation marks with his fingers." I'm here to stay...temporarily. At least until you complete your 'quest'." 

" I swear Potter, if this is just some sort of ghost prank, I'll-" 

" You'll want? Shoot me with your wand, since that was _so_ affective the first time." He said sarcastically." I'm dead, what more could you do to me?" he asked, though the question was rhetorical. Meanwhile he was silently thinking," _Besides sending me to hell..._" 

" And as I've said before," Harry added." I'm not a ghost! Ghosts are wizards that leave an imprint of themselves on the earth, to walk where they once walked before." He explained what Nearly Headless Nick had told him at the end of last year." I didn't choose to be a ghost, so I guess I moved past that point, and then I was sent back here to help you." 

" So what does that make you?" Draco glared at Harry, not wanting the dead boy's help at all. 

Harry shrugged," Uh, a spirit? If there really is a difference between ghosts and spirits. I'll get back to you on that." 

Draco smirked," Either way, you died, as did the hope of most of the wizarding world." He ran his finger from his eye down his cheek, imitating a fake tear. He then sneered," Serves you right. My father is still in jail, thanks to _you!_" 

" I do what I can," Harry sighed pleasantly." Keep in mind that the less Death Eaters there are, the easier your job will be." 

" How many times must I tell you, Potter?!" he snapped." I'm not going to do it! I won't betray my family, and I'm not going up against any dark lords anytime soon. Do you happen to lose some brain cells when you die? Because you sure don't seem to be understanding what I'm telling you!" 

" Alright, fine. You don't have to defeat Voldemort. He can just continue on with his rampage and you can sit back and watch," Harry said. 

" Thank you!" Draco cried, exasperated." Finally, you understand." 

" Well," Harry continued on quite casually." Since your not going to stop him, and because it's my job to make sure you do, I guess I'll just be forced to follow you around, haunting you, for the rest of your life. I'll always be there. I can say whatever I want, and you won't be able to do anything about it. But since this is what you want, you'll have to get used to me always being there. Of course, you might go insane." 

That was the last thing Draco wanted to do. He now realized that if he wanted the Golden boy to leave, then he would _have_ to defeat Voldemort. An entire lifetime with Potter around seem worse than going up against _two_ dark lords, but he didn't want to admit that, so he just glared at the translucent boy, and Harry smirked. 

" I'm going to bed," Draco muttered. He turned away from Harry and walked over to his dresser. He paused and turned around," Can you go somewhere else for now? It's creepy having you watching me while I'm trying to get to sleep." 

Harry gasped in mock surprise and said in astonishment," Malfoy, admitting that something creeps him out? And to me no less. What sort of crazy mixed up world did I come back to?!" 

Draco rolled his eyes and said," Yeah, well you're dead. Who are you going to tell?" 

Harry blinked and said," Good point. I'm going to go now. Why would I want to watch you sleep anyway? After all, you're _you!_" 

" Thanks," Draco said sarcastically. 

Harry snickered and walked away, straight through the wall, and out of Draco's bedroom. Draco groaned, and some how knew that this was going to be a _long_ year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _End chapter 4! The reason why I haven't updated it...well, I'm just plain lazy. ^^;;_

Muse: Yup....it took some persuading, but I finally managed to get her up off her ass. 

_Yes, well, I think I'm going to just sit right back down now. I'll work on my other fics EVENTUALLY!! Read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Greetings readers of fic. Well, I can't think of anything to say, except that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm sure that obvious to everyone. There probably were movies, or TV shows that are like the plot, so it's also obvious that I don't own those. ^^;; On with the fic!_

Smile and be happy, for it can always get worse. So I smiled and was happy, and it got worse ~ I have no idea who I've heard this from... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 5 

Harry wandered aimlessly from room to room. He was amazed that a house this big didn't have anything interesting in it. If it did, then he hadn't found the room it was in yet. As he passed through another wall, he wondered how he was going to get Draco Malfoy, of all people, to defeat the dark lord. 

Harry looked around the empty bedroom which was most likely an unused guest bedroom judging from the thin layer of dust. The Malfoys obviously didn't get too many visitors. His thoughts strayed from the present dilemma to something slightly more _interesting._

" I wonder if I can fly," Harry mused to himself. 

There was only one way he could think of to find out, though maybe if he actually took the time to thoroughly think this through, he might have come up with a better idea. Positioning himself on the bed, he leaped off, only to come crashing down to the ground. Even though he knew he was dead, he was still mildly shocked when he felt no pain from the fall. He didn't even feel the slight pressure from his body coming in contact with the floor. 

" Okay, being dead has some advantages," he muttered as he turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling." Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way..." 

Looking up at the plain white ceiling, he realized something: if he stared at the blank surface for a while, it looked as if it were a white void that went on forever. He couldn't even tell if there actually _was_ a ceiling. It looked as if he could just travel into the void for all of eternity and not get anywhere. 

" I think Malfoy might have been right about me losing brain cells when I died," Harry murmured. 

He sighed and turned over to lean on his side only to find that he had nothing to lean on. His eyes widened when he saw that he was floating eight feet off the ground. He hadn't a clue how he had done it, and wasn't even sure how someone would move in this circumstance. The adjustments to this new form, whatever form it may be, was becoming quite aggravating. 

Then, like something off a cartoon, he stared at the ground for several seconds before dropping like an anvil, arms flailing in front of him as he fell face first to the ground. Upon instinct, he shut his eyes and shielded himself with his arms, but instead of colliding with the carpeted surface, he passed straight through it into the room below. He opened his eyes when he suddenly stopped, and saw himself hovering nearly an inch from the floor. 

After righting himself with his new sense of levitation, which he still didn't have any clue how he was able to do so, he gazed around the large room he had landed in. It was a library. 

Harry was immediately reminded of Hermione and her love for books, which lead to him thinking of all his friends. It hadn't even been that long, at least to him it hadn't, in fact, he wasn't even sure what the date was, but either way, he still missed them. 

" I wonder if I'll be able to see Ron and Hermione when school starts," Harry sighed. 

There wasn't a big chance that he would be able to see anyone else since Malfoy probably wouldn't be near the Weasleys or The Order because of the blonde's relationship with them all. 

" And it doesn't look like this stupid bond will be giving me a chance to escape anytime soon," he muttered angrily. At least he might be able to see Ginny, and maybe Fred and George would come back to school now that Umbridge is gone, but that seemed very unlikely. 

" I'd be able to see them, but they wouldn't be able to see me, unless there's some sort of trick to this visibility thing," Harry said. 

He wandered around the library which was apparently more well-kept than the room he had previously been in. At least he could have something to entertain him, though reading, in his opinion, wasn't the most entertaining thing he could think of. Though some of the books looked old, the rest of the room appeared to be up-to-date. 

Harry's figures skimmed across the books on each shelf. Nothing seemed to catch his eye and most of the books he was seeing looked as if it would be something a teacher would use as a text book. He highly doubted he would need to be catching up on school work anytime soon. 

He was beginning to think he wouldn't find anything interesting or remotely entertaining in the room when he found something in the far end of the library. A thick book appeared to have been thrown carelessly under one of the more ancient bookshelves. Harry examined the old book that was covered in a thick layer of dust and could tell that the book had obviously not been opened in quite a while. 

After wiping the dust of the leather cover, he could see that there wasn't a title. His curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the book to discover it was a photo album. The book was full of moving pictures, all of which were of the Malfoy family and most likely some friends, though Harry couldn't be completely sure because he didn't recognize anyone in the pictures. 

He took out one of the photos that was of three little girls, all of which were smiling and waving. Harry wasn't sure how old they were, maybe four or five years old. He flipped the picture over to see the names,' Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix' scrawled on the back. 

Harry glared at the younger Bellatrix while thinking,"_ They all look so innocent and nice, it's kind of weird._" 

Another photo of a nine-year-old boy caught his attention. Harry smiled as he turned the photo over and saw the name,' Sirius' written on the back. Was Sirius on a job like him? Maybe he could visit him if he could find him. Harry wondered if he and Sirius would be able to see each other, it seemed very likely. 

As he flipped to the end of the book, he saw a picture and raised his eyebrows. It was a photo of two young boys, maybe four or five, he wasn't sure. One boy had platinum blond hair and the other had red hair. They were both smiling and waving happily. 

" I wonder..." Harry trailed off as he slowly picked up the photo. He turned it over and gasped," Bloody hell!" 

He could hardly believe his eyes at the two names written on the back. Not only did it seem impossible, it didn't make any sense. He blinked a few times, but the names didn't change. 

" Well now I've seen everything," Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair." I think I'll go ask Gale about Sirius now." 

He hurriedly pushed the album back under the book shelf where he found it, but still had the photo clutched in his hand. With one last glance at the two happy children, he tossed the photo behind him, then disappeared off to the pre-afterlife realm, or whatever it is they call it. 

The photo drifted to the ground, and written on the back in black ink were the names,' Lucius and Arthur.' 

**************************** 

Harry wandered around aimlessly in the thick fog while calling out," Gale? I need to talk to you! Gale?" 

A dark-haired women dressed in light colored robes walked up to him from out of the fog. She pulled a night cap off her head and showed her irritation by throwing it to the ground. A clipboard full of papers appeared in a puff of smoke and floated over to her. 

Despite her obvious irritation, she still said in a calm and bored voice," Let me tell you a little story about a boy, a boy who became famous because he lived, but he didn't want to be famous. 

"His life really sucked as he grew up, but then it got all better when he was invited to a private school. He made friends, and enemies, some of which wanted to kill him, but hey, what can you do?" she said shrugging. 

"Long story short, he died, and I became his tour guide. This kid kept asking so many questions, and he kept coming back with _more_ questions. He even came back with questions while I was trying to sleep. Do you know how this story ends, Harry?" Gale asked with her hands on her hips, and the clipboard floating by her side. 

Harry didn't even have time to answer before Gale said," It ends with a big red stamp marked 'damned.' " she took a deep breath and all agitation went away as she exhaled. After a long awkward silence, she asked," Is there something I can do for you?" 

" Erm," Harry said." I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened to my godfather, Sirius Black?" 

" Sirius Black, Sirius Black," she mumbled to herself." Nope. Never heard of him. I wasn't his pre-afterlife guide, I wouldn't know." at Harry disappointed look, she sighed," I'll look him up and see if I can find his file, or who's guiding him." 

A large filling cabinet appeared in another puff of smoke and she walked over to a drawer marked 'B.' When she pulled on the handle, the drawer shot out to what could have possible been a mile. Harry's eyebrows raised and Gale grumbled something about needing a new system. 

" As you can clearly see, this may take a while, and it's not wise to leave your charge attended for too long. There's a time difference, you know? If I find anything, I'll let you know," Gale said. 

" Before I got, I have another question," Harry said. 

" Why am I not surprised?" Gale droned sarcastically. 

Harry ignored her comment and asked," There's some sort of force keeping me from straying too far from Malfoy. Is there a way to get rid of that, or maybe extend the distance?" 

" The higher powers, which is basically whatever you believe them to be, like God or something, will only let you travel as far as they can trust you to travel. It's like a dog on one of those extendable leashes. If the dog can't be trusted to stay out of the road, then it's kept on a short leash. But if the dog can be trusted with certain things, then the lease gets longer." Gale said. 

" So I'm a dog on a leash?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed by the idea. 

" I like to think of it as being responsible, but yes, you're being kept on a leash," Gale said. 

" Okay," Harry said." I should be getting back down there..." 

" Yup." 

" Then, I guess I'll see you later," Harry said, and disappeared after Gale waved 'goodbye.' 

" Hopefully much later," Gale said once Harry had left." I need sleep." she gazed at the filing cabinet and sighed," The higher powers need to learn how to use a computer." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_End of chapter! It's 1am, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. I got the filing cabinet idea from the movie Bruce Almighty, which was such a great movie. Read and review please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Greetings readers of fic! I'm sure you're wondering what the hell took me so long. I have no good excuse, I'm just lazy. A phrase I've been hearing myself say a lot lately is," I'll do it later...."_

Shadow dark: Huh, later is a lot like tomorrow. It never really comes..... 

Muse: growls 

_backs away from rabid Muse Wow, what do you know? It's later! hurries over to keyboard to type_

_%%%%%&%%%%%&%%%%%%&%%%%%%%_

Chapter 6 

Draco woke up the next morning to find that, to his great relief, the annoying Gryffindor was no where to be found. There was no sign of him anywhere throughout the house; not that he was complaining. The longer Harry stayed away, the happier Draco was. Unlike yesterday, he was able to have a nice quiet and undisturbed breakfast with his mother. 

The day slowly progressed forward, and Draco found that the absence of his enemy/ stupid guardian angel was quite peaceful and relaxing. He had finally finished all of his homework for the summer, which was good because school would be starting in a few days. 

He was beginning to wonder what he would do once he got back to school. How could he possibly have a remotely normal school year with Potter haunting him? Maybe if he ignored the golden boy long enough, he would lose interest and leave. Life isn't that easy though. Draco figured that he was stuck with the annoying apparition of Harry Potter, and probably wouldn't be left alone until he either killed Voldemort, or was killed himself. 

Draco vaguely wondered what would happen to Potter if he _was_ killed. After all, the Gryffindor was his guardian angel, or spirit guide, or some other sort of ridiculous crap like that. So he was supposed to protect him, or guide him through his stupid task of killing Voldemort. If he was killed, then technically that would mean Potter messed Up? The only problem is that he would be dead. 

" Kind of a hollow victory," Draco grumbled to himself. 

Suddenly a house elf popped into his room, and bowed. She nervously stared up at him and stuttered," Master Draco, sir. Your father has returned and requests your presence in the lounge." 

" Father's back?" Draco asked, slightly confused yet excited. He wasn't quite sure how his father had escaped from Azkaban, but he wouldn't put it past him. His dad was rather cunning after all. 

" Yes sir," the house elf answered. 

" Alright, tell him I'll be right down," he said before the house elf bowed and disappeared with a _'pop'._

As the Slytherin made his way down the stairs to the lounge, he began to ponder how his father would react to the idea of Harry Potter's ghost following him around. Okay, maybe not a ghost, but that fact wasn't really important right now. Would his dad even see the dead Gryffindor? He doubted it since nobody else seemed to notice Potter's presence. 

Draco was aware of his dad's involvement with the Dark Lord, so he didn't think his father would be too happy with the idea of Harry following him around. It probably didn't matter that Harry wasn't doing this willingly. Draco even bet that his father would try to find some way to either kill the golden boy again, or banish his annoying soul across the universe to some torturous place that would become Potter's own personal hell. 

" Draco! My son!," Lucius' voice startled him from his thoughts. He had been so preoccupied with his current dilemma that he didn't even notice he had reached the lounge. He looked up as Lucius stood up from his chair. 

" Hello father, welcome back," Draco said with a slight smile. He then asked," How did you get out of Azkaban? Did they drop your charges?" 

" For one thing, it was rather easy to get out of that pathetic excuse for a jail ever since the dementors joined the Dark Lord, but yes, after some _persuasion,_ all major charges on me were dropped," Lucius explained. 

Draco smiled again while thinking,'_ At least something is going right today._' 

" Draco, this war should be coming to an end anytime now," Lucius laughed." The dementors are on our side, we're getting new recruits each day, and I'm sure you've heard the news on Potter's death?" 

" Yup," Draco said, nodding, while trying to act happy about the news. His father would become suspicious if he looked miserable because of Potter's death. If Harry hadn't come back to bug him, he probably would be happy. " Killed by a car accident," Draco snickered, still finding humor in Potter's cause of death. 

" Or so it would seem," Lucius said mysteriously, then cackled. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked," What do you mean?" 

" What the public doesn't know is that the 'accident' was planned. It was a cover up of what really happened," Lucius explained. 

" And what really happened?" the Slytherin asked slowly and suspiciously. He didn't like where this conversation was heading. 

" You see Draco, as Potter was being driven home, we jinxed another car to crash into him and his weak muggle relatives, but that's not what killed him. No. What killed him was the explosive spells we cast. Both cars blew up, and he didn't stand a chance. I'd be surprised if there was anything left of his body. And since it's possible for those muggle vehicles to explode, it all looked like an accident," Lucius cackled manically. 

Draco asked in confusion," Wait, this happened on the first day of summer. How could you have done it if you were in Azkaban?" 

" Yes, you're right. _I_ wasn't there to do it, but my fellow Death Eaters were. I found out the news when I reported back to the Dark Lord after getting out of Azkaban," Lucius explained. 

Draco's eye twitched as realization struck him. It was the Death Eaters that had killed Potter. It wasn't an accident at all, it was murder. So it was the Death Eaters fault that he was stuck with the golden boy. Because of them, Potter was following him around, haunting him, annoying him, and as long as Voldemort lived, he would have to listen to the Gryffindor's continuous talking. 

" So, what's been going on while-- Whoa! Him? He's here? When and how did he get out of jail!?" 

Speak of the devil.....err, angel. 

Draco went rigid when he heard Harry's voice, but luckily his father was too busy ranting and congratulating himself on the golden boy's death to notice. He ignored the specter because he knew his father would grow suspicious if he saw Draco talking to air, or staring at something that didn't appear to be there. 

Harry obviously realized that now was not the time to converse with his charge, unless he wanted to blow his cover, so he spaced out and drifted aimlessly around the room, floating a few inches off the ground. 

Draco quickly recovered from Harry's unexpected appearance and went back to his mental rant. All the crap that was happening to him now was the Death Eaters' fault. And Voldemort obviously ordered them to kill Potter, so it was just as much his fault as it was the Death Eaters'. Because of their foolish actions, he was going to have to vanquish the Dark Lord if he was to have any peace in his future. Voldemort is his own undoing. 

"Draco!" Lucius snapped." Aren't you listening? Don't you have anything to say about the death of _the-boy-who-lived?_" 

" Hey, wait a second..." Harry muttered as he was snapped back to reality when he heard himself being mentioned. 

Draco ignored Harry's comment, put on a fake smile, and said in mock happiness," It's absolutely wonderful." 

It would be wonderful if it hadn't been for his current situation. His father seemed to buy his act of happiness though. On the outside, he appeared blissful and carefree, but on the inside, after hearing all of the crap the Death Eaters were putting him through because of their one selfish act, he was seething. 

He angrily thought,'_ Oh, they're going down._' 

%%%%%%%&%%%%%%%%%%&%%%%%% 

_End of chapter 6! Wooh! Sorry the update took so long. I'm writing this chapter to celebrate summer. Since I have no life, no job, and no desire to leave my computer, there should be a lot more updates!_

Shadow dark: Yay! Aren't ya'll happy now? 

Muse: I know I am... 

_Review please! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetings readers of fic! I can't think of anything.... Wow, I'm bored._

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, so don't sue please. She has nothing you want, and nothing to offer. 

======================================== 

Chapter 7 

Harry didn't know what Malfoy and his father were discussing before he got there, but he really wasn't interested and didn't care what they were talking about. Since he had returned near the end of the conversation, he didn't hear Lucius gloating over what seemed to be the _perfect murder_. Draco didn't tell Harry what he had heard his father say because the last thing he wanted was for Potter to start bitching about what happened. Besides, he didn't think that this bit of information was very important, and that Harry would be fine being ignorant of the truth. 

" Aww, you actually care," Harry cooed in the most annoying tone he could muster. 

" What are you going on about _now?_" Draco sighed. 

" You didn't tell your father about me being here. I expected you to tell him and then get his help in finding a way to get rid of me," Harry explained. 

" Don't hold your breath, Potter. I didn't do this for you, I did it for me. I didn't tell him because I would rather not be sent to an insane asylum. Though I'm not quite sure I _am_ sane, I don't need people thinking I'm crazy and trying to force pills down my throat," Draco snapped. 

" Uh-huh. Sure. You just keep telling yourself that," Harry said in an unconvinced tone. As he glided past a mirror and saw no reflection, he said," Now I know what a vampire feels like." 

" Yeah," Draco muttered, though he had stopped listening to the Gryffindor ghost by now. 

" It looks like I had all the color sucked out of me," Harry stated to himself as he held his hands up in front of his face. That's when he realized something odd, and asked Draco," Why am I wearing my school robes? I wasn't wearing them when I died." 

The rather pissed off Slytherin growled angrily," Why do you think I would know? I'm not the one that's dead! Why does this even matter? It has nothing to do with anything!" 

" Two words Malfoy: anger management," Harry said with a grin. 

" If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you, Potter," he muttered. 

" Yeah? Well get in line because there are a lot of other people out there who feel the same way," Harry said, a frown replacing his grin. 

" Your eyes are still the same," the blonde muttered distractedly without even knowing it. 

" Huh?" Harry asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow. 

" What?" Draco said as his focus returned." Oh, um, you're all colorless and transparent, but your eyes are still green." 

"Oh... " 

There was a long awkward silence as they both realized that they were actually having a somewhat civil conversation with each other. Though not the most intelligent conversation, but a conversation none-the-less. Draco broke the silence as he coughed and cleared his throat; their hatred for each other quickly returning. 

" Why am I even talking to _you?!_ If I'm in a 'world saving' mood, I'll let you know. Now get out of my room!" Draco snapped. 

" Like I'd even _want_ to stay here!" Harry scoffed before floating through the wall and off in some random direction. 

" Stupid Gryffindor," Draco grumbled as he crossed his arms and sat down on his bed. 

" Lousy Slytherin," Harry growled before passing through another wall. 

=================================== 

_End of chapter 7. Yeah, I know this chapter was kind of pointless. But I was bored and decided to just write something down. So, here ya go... More coming up. Review please._


	8. Chapter 8

_Greetings readers of fic. I'm trying to go online, but the internet keeps logging me off every minute, and I mean this literally. I would log back on and see if I could find something to read within 60 seconds, but my mom took control of the phone. I am bored, therefore I write._

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, don't sue her for she has nothing to offer and nothing you'd want...

* * *

Chapter 8 

Boredom. This is something that Harry had been experiencing quite frequently ever since he had taken up temporary residence in the Malfoy Manor. He wasn't sure how long he had been at the Manor; time was completely lost to him. He wasn't even sure if it was night or day, and it wasn't much help when he couldn't find a room with a window. He was curious as to how big this mansion was, and was annoyed by the fact that he couldn't find anything slightly entertaining to do. 

Another thing he'd noticed was that he wasn't tired at all. Sure, he was exhausted emotionally, and was feeling just plain lazy, but he wasn't physically tired in the least. This only seemed to piss him off more. He was dead, and only Draco, of all people, could see him. 

He doubted that he needed to eat while in this form, so sleep was all he had left. He was planning on sleeping away all the boring, uneventful hours that dragged by, but now he couldn't even do that! 

" If my job continues like this the whole time, then I'm going to go insane," he muttered. 

Since gravity didn't seem to apply to him, he did a forward flip and landed on his feet; deciding to walk for a while. No pain, no exhaustion. So it wasn't all bad, but he still wished he could sleep. It really did make the time fly by quickly, but oh well. No use bitching over something you have no control over. 

'_ Hey, I'm resourceful. I can be creative and think of something to do. After all, I spent around half my life in a cupboard!_' he thought positively. 

" So suddenly I'm some sort of expert just because I had horrible relatives who, bless their souls, are probably burning in hell as I speak because they're too damn lazy to even take on a small job that would transport them onto the Afterlife?!" Harry snapped; his voice growing louder with each word until he practically screamed the word 'afterlife'. 

He stood there for Merlin-only-knows how long with a blank expression on his face; not even blinking. Of course, he didn't actually _need_ to blink, but he still did because it was a natural habit. Finally, he frowned and asked himself," Where did all of _that_ come from?" 

With a shrug, he continued wandering throughout the house and soon forgot about his little outburst. The sooner he finished his job, the sooner he could get on with his life... err, death. So after some thought, he decided to go back to the library and look up some information that could hopefully help both him and Draco win the war. 

" Malfoy still seems to be in denial, so I guess I'll do a little research until he comes around. If he doesn't except his fate soon, then I'll just have to find some sort of way to make except it," Harry said with a maniacal glint in his eyes. 

There should be plenty of books on dark magic. After all, he _was_ in the Malfoy Manor. Harry found the library in the same condition as he had last left it. He ran his fingers across the spines of the books while reading each title. He chuckled as he read the title of a rather thick looking book. 

" _Dark Magic for Dummies_ Well, it's a start. I wonder if they have a book that's called,'_Battle strategies for the common idiot_'. Oh look! There's _Everything you ever wanted to know about Dark Rituals, but was too much of a Wimp to Ask_. What will they think up next?" Harry sighed before continuing his search for a helpful book. 

" Do they, by any chance, have a book that's called,'_How to Defeat a Dark Lord_'?" Harry asked himself wistfully. 

He kept the _Dark Magic for Dummies_ book with him, so he could skim through it later. Before he gave up on his search for the night, he spotted another book, one that was on a non-magical subject. He was slightly curious as to why the Malfoys would have this sort of book. It was labeled, _World War II_. Harry knew of the war, and had learned a little bit about it while he was still going to a muggle school, but not much. 

He shrugged while thinking,' _Huh. Oh, what the heck._' 

The spectral Gryffindor floated into the air as if he were sitting on a chair, and began to read.

* * *

It was the morning of the next day, and Draco had finally woken up. Knowing that he might be dealing with Potter, he wanted to go back to sleep, but unfortunately wasn't tired. After showering, and dressing in clean clothes, he went down to have a quick breakfast. 

His father along with his mother was already seated at the table. With no Potter in sight, it was finally a normal breakfast with _all_ of his family. Lucius glanced at him from over his copy of the_ Daily Prophet_ and greeted Draco by nodding his head once before returning to his paper. 

His mother looked up and said," Good morning Draco. How was your night?" 

" Hectic," Draco sighed. 

" What's wrong?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. 

" Nothing," he reassured her." I just had a very _annoying_ dream, that's all." 

Once again, she didn't seem entirely convinced, but she let it go. His father just glanced at him again, most likely curious as to his son's odd behavior. Draco ate quickly before asking to be excused. 

" Yes, you may," Lucius said as he folded up his newspaper. Before Draco could leave the room, he added," We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley soon to pick up your school supplies, so be ready." 

" Yes father," he replied as he made his way up the stairs. 

When he reached his room and opened the door, he was met with the specter of Harry Potter. The Gryffindor looked as if he were sitting on an invisible chair with two books on his lap; one of which he was reading. The sound of the door closing caught Harry's attention and he looked up at the blonde Slytherin. 

" How long have you been here?" Draco demanded; keeping his voice low in case someone happened to be walking by. 

" I have no idea." Harry answered simply. 

Draco groaned in frustration, than asked as calmly as he could," Okay, fine. _What_ are you doing here?" 

" Haven't we already had this discussion? You have to kill Voldemort, and I'm here to help you along the way. If I could get a few hits in myself, well, that'd be awesome. I'm also doing research," Harry added. That's when he held up the _World War II_ book and said," People are so horrible! I thought certain humans sucked before, but this really takes the cake!" 

" What more can you expect from a book on war?" Draco asked, though the question was rhetorical. He looked over at the other book and snickered,"_ Dark Magic for Dummies?_" 

" Oh yeah. I brought that one for you," Harry said with a big grin. 

Draco growled before taking a deep breath in an attempt to relax. He had never seen those two books in his room before, so he guessed that Harry had raided his library. He asked the spirit with a raised eyebrow," The books are solid, so how did you get them up here from the library?" 

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," was all that he said before turning his attention back to the book. 

" Uh-huh... " Draco said slowly. He grabbed some money and said," Well, I'm off." 

He made a run for the door, hoping to get away without Potter noticing him leave, but Harry looked up and asked," Hey wait, where are you going?" 

Draco stopped at the door and said without turning around," I'm going to Diagon Alley with my father to pick up my school supplies." 

" Is it that time of year already?!" Harry asked in disbelief. 

" Yes," Draco said, irritated at being held back. Without another word, he walked away. 

Since Harry was floating, he didn't need to walk to keep up with the leash; he was just pulled through the air. He suddenly felt a completely new and odd feeling. It was similar to the pull of the leash, except much more forceful. Before he could even stop to think of what this new feeling was, he disappeared in a silvery vapor that wasn't visible to the eyes of the living, not counting Draco. 

It felt like thousands of ice-cold pins and needle ripped through his body. It didn't hurt at all, it was just cold and a bit of a shock. He reappeared in another small cloud of glimmering vapor, but he wasn't in Malfoy's bedroom anymore. He looked around to see that he was in some sort of morbid shop that was stocked full of objects usually used for dark magic. It had a striking resemblance to the shop in Knockturn Alley he had ended up in during his second year. 

Lucius and Draco were also in the shop; it appeared that they had flooed there, so apparently Harry was dragged along for the ride. 

" Bloody hell!" he exclaimed." That was wicked... odd." 

Draco visibly paled upon hear the Golden boy's voice and had an expression on his face that seemed to scream,'_ what the hell is he doing here?_' It was starting to become obvious to Draco that Harry wasn't going to leave him alone. 

'_ Finally! A change in scenery,_' Harry thought. 

While Lucius was buying something from the shopkeeper, Draco walked over to a display case in the corner and pretended to be looking at something, when in truth, he was actually whispering to Harry, who was standing near him," Listen to me Potter. Leave me alone, at least for today, and don't talk to me either. I would rather not appear crazy, and I'm sure you don't want my father finding out about you." 

" Alright, fine. I won't talk to you today, and I'll try to stay as far away from you as possible, which might not actually be that far." Harry said. When he saw Draco's confused look, he explained," Since you're my charge, I kinda have to be around you to help you." 

" Come along, Draco. We'll get you new robes for the year, after that we'll go to the Apothecary to restock your potions supplies, and then we'll head off to Flourish and Blotts to get your school books," Lucius said. 

" And that's my cue to exit!" Harry said to no one in particular before floating up through the roof; leaving the Malfoys to their errands. 

He rose high into the air where he had a wonderful view of all of Knockturn Alley and, in the distance, Diagon Alley. Harry was slightly confused as he gazed down. He expected the place to be packed full of people, especially since it was so close to the start of the school year, but compared to what it normally looked like, the place was practically deserted. 

There didn't appear to be any kids walking around without an adult, and just about everybody traveled around in groups. There were Aurors everywhere too; scattered throughout the streets. 

Harry sailed closer to Diagon Alley since he was directly over Knockturn Alley at the moment, and couldn't get that great a view of the place where he would most likely see some of his friends. He would have flown higher, but he could feel the leash keeping him from straying any further. 

Sighing in defeat, Harry descended to the ground and traveled on foot like someone would normally do. Walking past him was what he suspected to be an Auror who was leading around a group of younger children; most likely first years. There were a few adults with them as well. 

" Step lively children. Once you all get your wands, I can send you all safely back to your homes," the Auror said. 

" Wow. They're really high on security this year," Harry said as he watched the group walk away. 

He decided to ignore the strange behavior of the people around him and went to check out the Quidditch supplies shop. It wasn't that much of a surprise to see that they had come out with a new, faster broom; the Sonicjet. 

" They're running out of good names for these brooms," Harry muttered as he frown at the new broom. He felt that his Firebolt was just as good as the new broom before him." Wait one second. I never got my broom back; it was still locked up when I left. So it wasn't damaged in the accident!" he smiled and said," Maybe I can find it once I'm at Hogwarts." 

Of course, he wasn't quite sure what he'd do with the broom if he found it. Now that he was dead, he didn't require a broom to fly, and besides, he had much more important things to do while he was at Hogwarts. 

" The sooner Voldemort is killed, is the sooner I can pass on to the After Life," Harry reminded himself. 

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in the quidditch shop looking around. His mind always seemed to get lost in the sport. He stuck his hand through the glass of a display case and picked up a silver, jewel-encrusted Snitch. He didn't plan on taking the Snitch out of the display case since it was solid and couldn't pass through the glass; he only wanted to get a closer look at it. 

The Snitch suddenly came alive in his hand; its shimmering silver wings beating furiously as it tried to escape his grasp. 

" Not good." 

He was surprised by the Snitch's sudden action, and this caused him to lose his concentration on holding the solid object. The same thing had happened to him when he had fallen through the floor. His fingers closed around the Snitch completely as if he were trying to grab air. 

Now no longer being held in place, the Snitch shot off; smashing its way through the glass of the display case and flying straight through Harry like he wasn't even there. 

" Bloody hell," he groaned. 

The sound of the glass breaking alerted the few people that were in the shop of the escaping Snitch. One person sprung in the air; reaching for the Snitch, but it got away just in time. The small silver ball flew around the shop; creating havoc on everything it came in contact with. The shopkeeper had to dive out of the way to avoid being struck on the head by it. 

" I know none of you can hear me, but sorry!" Harry said as he stressfully ran a hand through his messy black hair; his emerald green eyes following the Snitch's every move." See Harry? This is why we can't get you nice things," he scolded himself, using the same exact words his Aunt had once used on him when a teddy bear that was given to him had _mysteriously_ caught fire. 

It darted around the room and weaved around each person that was trying to catch it. The menacing Snitch crashed into another display case, shattering the glass. It shot to the other end of the shop and knocked down a bunch of brooms. 

The shopkeeper pulled at his hair and cried out in horror as it slowly destroyed his store," Catch it! Quickly, get it! That Snitch cost me a fortune. It's over there, catch it!" 

" Sorry again!" Harry said as he also tried to catch the Snitch. This Snitch seemed faster than the normal ones. He might have caught it easily had he not been dead and a spirit. Every time he tried, the Snitch would fly right through him. 

Just when he thought things couldn't _possibly_ get any worse, the silver Snitch had knocked over a small box. The lid to the box flew open as four Bludgers took to the air. Being much bigger and heavier, they were much more destructive. Now instead of chasing around the Snitch, everyone was shrieking in terror and ducking in cover to avoid the Bludgers. 

" Now I know why adults are always telling you not to touch anything when you go into a store," Harry said in exasperation. 

One of the Bludgers had crashed through the large window where the newest broom was being displayed and soared off into the streets of Diagon Alley. People began gathering around the Quidditch shop to see what all the commotion was. Several people came into the store to help. One of which, who was an Auror, actually had the sense to pull their wand out and cast a spell that froze one of the Bludgers in its tracks. 

Harry, who still had his attention on trying to catch the silver Snitch, suddenly heard a very familiar voice call out: 

" You get the one on the left, and I'll get the one in the back!" 

He turned to the voice to see the terrible twosome: Fred and George. The twins had each picked up a bat from the pile that was laying on the ground, and took chase after the two remaining Bludgers. Fred took a swing at the Bludger that was flying straight toward the shopkeeper's head, and George stopped the other from escaping out the broken window. Being professional Beaters, the Bludgers were subdued and back in their box in no time. 

Everyone applauded after the last Bludger was put away in the box; both Fred and George took a bow. 

" If Fred and George are here, then the rest of the Weasleys should be here as well, and maybe Hermione's with them," Harry said happily. He still felt the rush of all the excitement, and, had he still been alive, his heart would be racing. 

He was suddenly reminded of what had started this all (besides himself) when the silver, jewel-encrusted Snitch shot past his face and out the broken window. Apparently everyone else saw it too because he could hear the shopkeeper crying out in anguish at how much money had just flown out the window; literally. 

" I'll get it!" Harry exclaimed to no one in particular as he flew straight through the roof and out of the Quidditch shop. He floated through the air as his eyes scanned the area around him for the missing Snitch. Luckily for him, the jewels made it shine in bright multicolor. 

He flew after it while keeping his concentration, so he could actually _grab_ the Snitch. When he was just about to reach the little bastard, he was suddenly jerked to a stop. 

" Oh bugger!" he snapped in annoyance. 

He appeared to have reached the end of his rope, or in this case: leash. Try as he might, he couldn't go any further. He knew that the Snitch couldn't sense that he was there; at least, he didn't _think_ it could sense his presence. Though he wasn't so sure now as he watched it circling around overhead; just inches out of reach, as if it was _mocking_ him. 

" I hate you," he grumbled as he glared up at the small silver ball. 

He didn't give up though; he waited for it to slip up and get just close enough for him to snatch it. He was reminded of someone fishing, and waiting for the fish to bite the hook. The Snitch finally dove down, but Harry was ready for it this time. His hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around the silver Snitch. 

Harry floated back down to the ground, holding the Snitch with both hands, and smirked as the small silver ball tried to get away. Things appeared to have calmed down at the quidditch shop. People had returned to whatever they were previously doing, and the shop window had already been repaired by a spell. 

" Huh, guess I'll just have to use the door," Harry said. 

The look on the Quidditch shopkeeper's face when the door seemed to _magically_ open on its own, and the expensive Snitch that had just escaped seemed to calmly fly over to him and into his hands was absolutely priceless. The man's mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide and full of disbelief. Harry was still laughing when he reached Flourish and Blotts. 

When he floated through the wall of the book store, he saw that Draco and his father had already arrived. This was their last stop for the day, so Harry felt that he should get a good look around before he was dragged back to the Malfoy Manor. 

' _Merlin, that place is boring!_' Harry though with a sigh. 

As he floated toward the ceiling, and stood on one of the book cases, he could see that Ron and the rest of the Weasleys (minus Fred and George) were there as well as Hermione, who probably came with them. Hermione had her nose buried in a book, and Ron was picking out certain books for school along with Ginny. 

' _They're all so quiet and unhappy-looking,_' Harry thought with a frown.'_ I hate seeing them all like this._' 

It was at this moment that Fred and George burst through the doors of Flourish and Blotts, and raced over to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley began scolding them on running off on their own; ranting about how it's very dangerous, especially at a time like this, how they worried her sick, asking where they went, and how them constantly running off is slowly turning her hair gray. 

" But mum! This was important!" Fred exclaimed. 

" We had to go, and we were doing it to help," George explained. 

" For the good of the people-- " 

" For the good of the Wizarding world-- " 

" For the good of all sports' lovers out there!" 

" For the good of _Quidditch!_" they both said at the same time. 

" I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Mrs. Weasley muttered while shaking her head. 

" Tell us 'we're good kids' and send us on our way?" Fred asked hopefully. 

" We'll talk about this when we get home," Mrs. Weasley said in a tone no person wants their mother to use. 

Once she walked away, Ron finally asked," What was that about?" 

" Oh, it was brilliant Ron," George began. 

" Let us tell you about this absolutely _magical_ event," Fred continued. 

" Just get on with it!" Hermione said, she too was becoming curious. 

" The Quidditch shop was in complete chaos!" Fred explained. 

" Chaos that we, for once, didn't start," George said. 

" We actually helped stop the madness! _I'm_ even surprised with this," Fred said. 

" According to the shopkeeper, a Snitch went insane!" George cried out. 

" It was a custom made Snitch, and it was activated somehow," Fred said, still confused as to how the Snitch was originally turned on. 

" No body was even near it to activate it. It flew around the store and was knocking down all sorts of things," George said. 

" Including four Bludgers," Fred added. 

" The place was in ruins when we got there!" George exclaimed. 

" So we took two bats and knocked the last of the Bludgers out," Fred said triumphantly. 

" But the Snitch still got away," George said. 

" Cost the poor man a fortune," Fred said in mock sympathy. 

" Sucks to be him," they both concluded. 

" Aww, man! And I missed it," Ron said. 

Draco had finally noticed Harry, who was not sitting innocently on top of the bookshelf. Harry noticed Draco starring at him and snapped," What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything. You're wrong! You have no proof! _No proof!_ You have _nothing!_ Quit staring at me. You know what? I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now. So... so, I'm gonna go over there right now." he pointed in a random direction, then asked in a cocky, paranoid tone," What are you going to do about it? Huh, huh, huh?!" and with that last word, he floated over to another end of the store. 

'_ What the bloody hell was that about?_' Draco asked himself before going to get the rest of his school books. 

Harry floated over to his friends and watched them with a small smile. He wished they could see him, and he might have tried to communicate with them, but a bookstore didn't seem like the best place to do so. It would also be hard to explain why he was hanging around with Draco, even if it wasn't exactly voluntary. Plus there was the fact that once he completed his job, he would pass on to the Afterlife, and have to leave them behind again. So he didn't know if he would even tell them about him being around in spirit form. 

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Lucius speaking rather loudly, and when he looked up, he saw him talking to Mr. Weasley. 

" I don't like the looks of this," he muttered as he floated closer so he could hear better. 

" Arthur Weasley, here to pick up your second-rate, used books with your family, I see?" he glanced over at Hermione before adding distastefully," And your _muggle-born friend._" 

" Lucius Malfoy. I'm surprised to see you out of jail so early," Mr. Weasley said in what sounded like a strained civil voice. 

" Yes, well, all charges were dropped. Apparently Potter had jumped to conclusions about me," Lucius said then smirked." No Potter with you today? I usually see him with your family around this time of year. Oh, that's right, I forgot. Such a tragedy," he said in mock sympathy." Too bad about that incident at the funeral, huh?" 

" Incident? What incident?" Harry asked before turning to Draco and saying," What's he talking about?" 

Mr. Weasley was looking pretty pissed at the moment.So Mrs. Weasley leaned over to him and whispered," Let it go, Arthur. Ignore him, he's not worth it." 

Not getting an answer from Draco, Harry looked around at all his friends and the people that was like family to him. The twins glared at Lucius, Ginny was became silent and her face was expressionless, Hermione was gripping the book in her hands so tightly that it looked like it might rip in two, and Ron looked like he was restraining himself from hexing the man before him. 

" That boy's been through so many near-death experiences; I swear he's like a cockroach." Lucius continued with a laugh." Of course, he always was an attention seeker; I'm sure he wanted to end everything with a _big bang._" 

Apparently that was the last straw because before anyone could say anything to stop it (not that they would) the two grown men were in a fist fight. For the second time that day, chaos had erupted around Harry. Mrs. Weasley tried to break up the fight, but it seemed that Mr. Weasley had been waiting a long time to do this, and wasn't going to let the chance pass him by. 

" Get 'em dad!" George said, pumping a fist in the air. 

" Claw his eyes out!" Fred crowed. 

" Don't encourage him!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. 

" Kick his arse!" Ron joined in, ignored his mother's order. 

" Odd, this doesn't surprise me in the least. A raise of hands for those who saw this coming!" Harry said as he waved his hand in the air. Surprisingly enough, Draco also raised his hand, but lowered it before anyone could notice. 

While the two men were battling it out with the fists, they accidentally smacked into one of the book cases. While everyone else was absorbed in the fight, Harry saw the large bookcase swaying uneasily, and immediately shot over to it. Ginny, who was trying to block out the pointless fight, cried out as the bookcase tipped towards her. 

She covered her head, expecting to be crushed underneath it, but the blow never came. Several books dropped to the ground around her, but that was it. 

Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing when they heard her cry of fear and turned to stare at the spectacle before them. As Ginny looked above her, she saw the knocked over bookcase seemingly hovering in midair above her. Of course, when Draco looked over, he saw Harry holding up the wooden case. 

Draco smacked a hand to his forehead and sighed quietly," Always have to play the hero, don't you?" 

" Oh, shut up Malfoy," Harry said in a strained voice. He hadn't really grown any stronger when he died, and the bookcase was very heavy. He could feel his arms bending under its weight. 

" Oh dear. Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she helped her daughter out from under the _magically_ floating bookcase. 

" Did someone use some sort of floating charm?" Hermione asked in confusion. 

When nobody said anything, Harry groaned," Take the credit Malfoy! We don't need _anyone_ getting suspicious." 

Draco mentally sighed, but had to agree with Potter on this one. He didn't want to take the chance of anyone getting suspicious either. He wanted to keep this quiet for as long as he possibly could. So he regretfully pulled out his wand and said," Uh, I did." 

Everyone stared at him dumbstruck as if a Malfoy helping out a Weasley was impossible, or against the laws of physics. While everyone was in shock, Harry snapped at Draco irritably," I may be dead, but I'm still only human! Now help me push this thing back up!" 

Had they not been surrounded by people, Draco would have yelled back," I don't take orders from you!" but since there was lots of people around, and he didn't want to appear crazy (though everyone was already looking at him like he was), he decided to comply this one time. 

So with the combined effort of both Harry and Draco, the bookcase was pushed back up to its rightful position. Lucius snapped out of his daze, and without one word to anyone, pulled Draco out of the store and headed to a fireplace that would take them home. 

Harry stared sadly at all the people he cared about and sighed, before getting the feeling of icy-cold needles ripping through him as he disappeared in wisps of glowing, silver vapor.

* * *

_Oh thank god I'm finally done with that chapter!! It took so damn long to write, and the first bit was **really** boring to write! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Shit! I've got cramps in my fingers._

Shadow dark: Ah, now comes the long, torturous process of checking for typing errors. 

_Shoot me, shoot me **now!** I made a really big effort on this, so **please review!!** _


	9. Chapter 9

_Greetings readers of fic! I am quickly losing my interest in writing, so I hope you like the fic, cause writing it is not that fun. Of course, almost everything I do isn't that fun, but hey, what can you do? Also, I'm horrible with British slang, so just bare with me here, people._

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, she doesn't have a job, and has nothing to offer, so don't sue her.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Harry reappeared in the lounge near the fireplace where he saw Draco and Lucius standing. He was happy that he got to see his friends, but wished that he had been assigned to one of them instead of Draco. Lucius had a house elf take Draco's school supplies up to his room before he turned towards his son; obviously still pissed about the events that occurred in the book store. 

" Draco, could you explain to me exactly _why_ you saved that _Weasley_ girl?" Lucius hissed. 

Draco mentally swore, and glanced at Harry; hoping that the spirit had some sort of excuse to offer, but the dead Gryffindor merely shrugged. So he mumbled," I did it, ah... instinctively?" At his father's angry stare, he added," Listen! I'm sure you wouldn't want a little girl to be crushed under a bookcase either. Right?" 

" She's only around one year younger than you, Draco. So technically she's not a little girl," Harry pointed out. 

Draco ignore Harry's comment and continued," I guess I just acted without thinking." 

Lucius growled in annoyance and rubbed his forehead; feeling a headache coming on. After an uncomfortable silence, he snapped," Fine! Now go to your room, I need some time to clear my head." 

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and without a second thought, he hurried out of the lounge with the Gryffindor Golden Boy floating beside him. While he made his way to his room, he hissed at the specter," Never put me in a position like that again!" 

Harry didn't comment because he new that there would be _many_ more situations like that whether either of them liked it or not. Once they were both back in Draco's room, Harry remembered something that was said at Flourish and Blotts and decided to find out from Draco. 

" Malfoy, exactly _what_ 'incident at the funeral' was your father talking about?" he asked. 

Draco knew that Harry would overreact if he found out about his funeral, and would rather not hear him bitch about something that was in the past; something that neither of them could change. So he tried lying to the spirit. 

" It's nothing; nothing you need to know about. Just forget about it. It doesn't even concern you," Draco said simply. 

No matter how convincing Draco sounded, Harry didn't seem to buy it. He narrowed his unusual green eyes; like two glimmering emeralds being held up to the sun; and he said suspiciously," I think it does." 

" Not everything in this world revolves around you, Potter," Draco stated. 

Harry folded his arms in front of his chest and muttered," You're hiding something from me. What is it?" 

" I'm not hiding anything from you," Draco insisted. 

" Yes, you are. I can tell. I'm not sure how, but I can tell," Harry said." So tell me Malfoy: _what funeral incident!?_" 

" _Fine!_ I'll tell you, just _shut up._" Draco hissed. Harry clamped his mouth shut, and Draco heaved a sigh before saying," During your funeral, Death Eaters came and attacked. It was very... umm.. Let's just say that whatever's left of your body is probably being held in a vase." 

'_ I wonder what kind of vase..._' Harry thought vaguely before he snapped," They did what? Even in death he won't leave me alone!" 

" You're not really leaving _him_ alone either," Draco pointed out. 

Harry ignored his comment and continued to rant," Rest in peace? Well lies, lies, lies! There is no peace, at least not yet." he glanced at Draco and laughed manically," Oh, I can't wait till you kick his ass. Do me a favor and be extra brutal." 

Harry walked over to the Draco's bed and picked up the _Dark Magic for Dummies_ book. He tossed it to Draco and said," Memorize all of these spells." 

" You can't boss me around," Draco growled. 

" If we're going to get this done, we're going to do it right," Harry explained." I'm going back to the library to do more research. I'm gonna quiz you when I get back!" as he walked through the hall, he cried," Take no prisoners, leave no survivors, and show them no mercy!" 

" Bloody hell," Draco muttered after the specter left." With that attitude, he's an accident waiting to happen." As he glanced down at the book in his hands, he grumbled," I knew I shouldn't have told him..."

* * *

_I decided to stop here since I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this should satisfy you until the next chapter. As you can see: Harry's not doing so well mentally. Anyway, review please._


	10. Chapter 10

_Greetings readers of fic. The writing horror continues...I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Oh, and Imigo, David Clement-Davies wrote The Sight. _

Reasons for not updating: I'm a lazy ass, work (that's right people, I finally got a job), school (damn that homework), and I've also been concentrating on another non-related story that's completely my own. No fanfiction characters involved. I'm hoping to get it published before I turn 20, all I have to do is write it. 

Shadow dark: And would you believe it? It's actually a romance novel. Her and romance... it just doesn't mix well. 

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry potter, so don't sue her.... 

############### 

Chapter 10 

Draco sighed as he opened up the book and turned to the index. He quickly skimmed over what spells were in the book before sneering in disgust. The book wasn't kidding when it said _Dark Magic for **dummies**_. He already new how to perform all the spells listed in the book. Hell, he learned just about all of those spells when he was six-years-old. It was pathetic, really. 

He tossed the now-dubbed 'useless book' across the room and picked up a more advanced dark magic book. At least he could actually learn something this way. He sighed contently. 

" This is so much better than that other piece of crap," he muttered as he laid down on his bed to get comfortable before diving into his reading. 

########## 

Meanwhile, Harry was speeding through the many hallways of the Malfoy Manor. The place was like a maze. He could just imagine himself in a Quidditch Pitch chasing after the Snitch. His arms were pressed to his side as he soared through the air; twisting and curving down each hallway, and passing through walls whenever he reached a dead end. 

This whole thing started when he suddenly became curious as to how fast he could move in his new form. Since he was dead, he couldn't get tired. Even as he pushed himself to the limit, he didn't feel exhausted at all. If it wasn't for boredom, he could go on racing like this for all of eternity. 

He got this amazing rush as he flew at what could quite possibly be the speed of light. No wall could stand in his way, there was no obstacle he couldn't pass. Nothing could stop him, it was as if he was the 'unstoppable force.' 

" Bloody hell!" he cried out. 

Unfortunately, there was one minor detail he didn't take into consideration: the leash. The force that chained him to his charge until he could be trusted not to run away. He was violently yanked backwards, and landed in a heap on the floor; almost falling through it as he briefly lost his concentration. 

He stared up at the ceiling and yelled angrily," Oh come on! Have a little more faith in me. I would've come back... eventually. But I would return, nevertheless." 

As expected, he received no response from whoever was in charge Up There. Finally, he gave up on trying to persuade _them_ to give him more space, and headed back to the Slytherin's room. 

He fazed through the wall to see the _Dark Magic for Dummies_ book lying forgotten on the floor in a corner of the room. 

" Hey! What happened to studying?" Harry asked irritably. 

Draco gave the dead Gryffindor an annoyed glare before turning his attention back to the move advanced dark magic book. 

" I _am_ studying," he retorted." But that book was just... plain stupid and crappy." 

" Okay, then how do you ward off dementors?" Harry asked. 

Draco rolled his eyes and stated simply," With the spell 'expecto patronum' ." 

Harry stared at Draco for several seconds as he considered whether or not he should believe the sneaky Slytherin. He finally shrugged and said," Yeah, okay. I'll believe that." 

" Oh good," Draco said sarcastically." Because Merlin knows I need your consent for everything." 

" You're bloody right you do!" Harry said in mock seriousness. 

Draco shook his head and gave the Golden Boy a 'why me?' look. That was when he noticed the lack of books. 

" I'm doing my part, but what about you? Weren't you heading down to the library to do some research, or have you already come up with a plan?" he asked. 

" Library?" Harry asked, genuinely confused. Draco gave him a incredulous look before Harry blinked in realization and exclaimed," Oh! The library, right... I _knew_ I was forgetting _something!_" 

Draco pushed the book he was currently reading to the side before rolling over onto his stomach and screaming obscenities into his pillow in aggravation. While Draco was relieving his pent-up stress, Harry walked over to the corner and picked up the _Dark Magic for Dummies_ book. 

He flipped through the pages before saying loudly," Wow! This book _is_ crap!" 

############# 

_And there ya go! Another chapter. _

Muse: You call that a chapter? I call it a small crumb of the story.

_ ....Shutup Muse... Thanks to a certain reviewer, I got that kick in the ass that the Muse has been wanting to give me for some time. I'm gonna try and keep up with the stories more. So read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's your next chapter. My excuse is plain and simple. I'm lazy, the Muse is bossy and controlling, Lazyness is... like me, and Shadow Dark is ummm... comic relief?_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter and thankfully never will. If she did, then the next book would never come out cause she doesn't 'feel like writing.'

_You're sounding like the Muse right now..._

Lawyers: Anyway, don't sue her.

* * *

Chapter 11

The last time Draco saw Harry, the Gryffindor specter had walked through the wall after claiming to be heading to the Library. Thankfully, it had been several hours since Draco had last seen him.

"With the way he's been acting lately, he probably spotted a moth on the way down and got distracted again," Draco muttered in exasperation.

The day he headed back to school had finally arrived; in less than an hour, he would be going to the train station. He had packed all his stuff up last night so he could leave as soon as possible. Draco hoped he could manage to leave quietly with his father and avoid a confrontation with the dead Golden Boy. Maybe if he was sneaky enough, he could leave Potter behind and have a remotely peaceful year.

He slipped on his Hogwarts robes before calling a house elf to get his things. Just when he thought he was home-free, he saw Harry Potter fazing through his bedroom wall.

"Hey, Malfoy, you decent?" he asked with a hand covering his eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah," Draco said distractedly. "How about you go down to the library and look up more battle schemes against you 'imaginary enemy.'"

"He's real and you know it," Harry muttered crossly as he removed his hand from his eyes.

"Sure he is," Draco said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Harry was about to say something, but stopped when he noticed what Draco was wearing. He folded his arms across his chest and asked suspiciously, "Why are you wearing you're Hogwarts robes?"

"You're wearing _your_ Hogwarts robes and you don't hear me throwing any accusations around," Draco said, trying to direct the subject away from himself.

"Who said I was accusing you of anything?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, if you can even help it. It's as clear as day that you were accusing me of something," Draco growled, his voice rising.

"I was just asking a simple question, and then you started throwing a tantrum," Harry calmly pointed out.

"Just go away!" Draco snapped in annoyance.

"No," he said stubbornly. "You're hiding something from me. _Again._"

"You're being paranoid," Draco sighed. "Get this through your ghosty little head, Potter, there is not some big conspiracy against you. I'm not hiding anything; you're just being neurotic."

"Okay, suppose I believe what you're saying. Since you're not hiding anything, then I'm sure you'll have no trouble telling me why you're wearing your school robes," Harry said.

"My other robes are dirty and these are the only ones I have available for the moment," Draco said smoothly.

"Ha! You're lying, I knew it!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? I'm not lying!" Draco insisted.

"Of course you are. You're trunk is gone _and_ you're wearing your school robes. Coincidence?" Harry said with a smirk.

"I give up," Draco groaned in exasperation.

"You're going to school. Aren't you? _Aren't you??_" Harry asked.

"Of course I am, you bloody moron!" Draco finally snapped.

"Hey, don't get snippety with me. You're the one who has lost his ability to lie," Harry said.

Draco growled irritably before turning to the door and yanking it open, "I'm leaving; you're staying."

"I've got news for you, Malfoy. You go somewhere, and I follow. Until I find a way around this, we're stuck together." Harry stated. "So suck it up, quit sulking, and let's go to Hogwarts."

Draco headed to the stairs while Harry merely fazed through the floor.

"Bloody annoying dead kid," he muttered.

* * *

Thankfully, Harry didn't say another word to Draco, but once they boarded the Hogwarts train and grabbed an empty compartment, Harry didn't see any need to keep quiet.

"I can't believe it," he muttered as he watched all of the students boarding the train and walking around in search of a compartment to sit in. "I'm dead, and yet I'm going back to school. Sure, Hogwarts is like a home to me, but it's still a school. You'd think you would be able to go anywhere you wanted once you're dead, and yet out of all the places in the universe I could have ended up in, I end up in a school."

Draco leaned back in his seat as he tried to block out the specter's voice. The train hadn't started moving yet, and people were still boarding. He could tell now that this was going to be one very long year.

"And who knows how long you and I will be stuck together. After all, Voldemort's really strong. It could take years to defeat him!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco's eyes widened at Harry's last comment. In his opinion, even _one year_ was too much, but _two_, quite possibly even _three_ years?! He'd go insane by then!

"Hell, I might even get to finish up my years at Hogwarts!" Harry said, then chuckled, "That'd actually be kind of funny."

" How would that be funny?!" Draco hissed in a low voice, just in case somebody happened to be walking by.

"I'm not exactly sure; I can't explain it," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead before muttering, "Just remember our little deal about you not talking to me while in public, or at least while other people are around."

"You're not the boss of me," Harry said defiantly. "I'm dead and stuck with _you,_ so I'll talk whenever I damn well please."

"You know, you can't keep using 'death' as an excuse for everything," Draco pointed out plainly.

"Watch me," Harry said stubbornly as he turned away from the Slytherin with his arms crossed over his chest and stared out the window.

Draco growled in frustration and snapped, "Go away! I'm sure there are plenty of other people on this train you can bother, so get out of my compartment."

"_Your_ compartment?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see your name on this compartment. If your this annoyed by me, then _you_ should leave."

"Why would you even want to stay here, Potter? You hate me just as much as I hate you," Draco pointed out in annoyance.

"I'm your guardian spirit, I have to get along with you," Harry stated. "What's up with you? I'm just floating here and you're freaking out!"

"You're annoying me. You're talking. You won't shut up," Draco growled. "Now leave before I blow your cover and let everyone know you're here."

"You wouldn't do that," Harry chuckled. "You don't have the guts to do that because you don't want people thinking you're crazy. Besides, it's not like they'd believe you anyway."

As much as Draco hated to admit it, Harry was right. He wouldn't tell anyone. In fact, he would do whatever he can just to keep it a secret. Not only that, he had no idea how his father would react and he didn't want to find out anytime soon.

'_Bloody specter,_' he thought angrily.

"Don't you have some sort of prefect meeting to get to?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco grumbled. "Ever since that incident last year, I've been 'relieved' of my duties." when Harry chuckled, Draco snapped, "Go hang out with your stupid friends, _Potter!_ I don't care if they can see you or not. Just **go!**"

"First of all, they might not even be here, and second of all, if they are, they're most likely at the prefect meeting." Harry said.

"Leave anyway!" Draco hissed as he stood up and pulled out his wand.

Harry stared at the wand Draco was pointing at him and snickered mockingly, "Oh, I'm _so_ scared. What are you going to do? Throw it through me?"

Draco just glared and swiped the wand through Harry's waist. Oddly enough, the feel of the wooden wand passing through him sent a chill up his spin. His best guess was that it was because of the magic the object carried. Although Harry didn't show his slight discomfort, he said, "Alright! Fine. I'm going. No need to through a hissy fit and threaten me with your little twig."

With that last word, he turned and fazed through the compartment door in search of an actual friend. Or at least something slightly entertaining. Once he was gone, Draco sat back down and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Finally, temporary peace," He muttered.

* * *

_End of chapter 11. YAY! Now just to check for typing errors. (waves tiny flag) Hooray, I'm so happy. XP_

Shadow Dark: Read and review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

_Greetings readers of fic! Finally, I'm getting somewhere! Oh, and yeah shadowicedragon1, commas have always been my weak point when it comes to writing. Especially semi-colons. Ya know what? Let's just say punctuation in general, okay? Hehe..._

Shadow dark: (munches on brownies and turns music up)

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, so don't sue her. Besides, she quit her job and is all out of money, so she has nothing to offer.

_Kinda regretting that whole 'I quit' thing... (sighs)_

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"...So the git tells me to leave anyway, can you believe that? I wasn't even _doing_ anything! Okay, so maybe I was being just a smidge bit annoying, but he still completely overreacted. If you think that's unbelievable, then you're just going to _die_ when you hear this!" 

Harry paused in his one-sided conversation to smile sheepishly and mutter, "Not my best choice of words, but you know what I mean." Receiving no response from his 'listener', he said frowning, "Or maybe you don't know... Do you mind _not_ staring at me like that? Seriously, it's unnerving."

Sitting across from Harry in the nearly empty compartment was a large ginger cat, Crookshanks, who was currently staring at Harry intently. Neither cat nor specter blinked; like some sort of eternal staring contest.

To Harry's left, leaning up against the window with her face pressed against the glass was Ginny Weasley. She stared out the window at the passing scenery as if she were in some sort of trance. Sitting across from Ginny was Luna Lovegood who was engrossed in a copy of _The Quibbler._

Neither girl took any notice of the specter that sat to their right. Because Ron and Hermione were still at a prefects meeting, Harry decided to break the annoying silence by talking to the only thing, other than Malfoy, that actually acknowledged his presence. In truth, he wasn't too surprised that the cat could at least sense that he was there. After all, Crookshanks could immediately tell that Ron's pet rat was actually a psychopath who helped with the murder of his parents, so why wouldn't he be able to sense the spirit of a dead boy?

Losing interest quickly, Harry broke eye contact with the cat, automatically declaring Crookshanks the winner, and looked over to the two girls. They both looked so depressed, or at least Ginny did. He couldn't really tell with Luna because she was hiding her face behind her magazine. The youngest Weasley child seemed to have withdrawn into herself, ignoring anything going on around her. Just as she started to bite her nails, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

Harry turned around and stared at his two best friends with a wide grin, but as he saw the distraught looks upon their faces, his grin faded. He glanced over at Crookshanks who was still looking right at him and said as positively as he could, "Hey, now that they're here, I can tell everyone my not-so-hilarious predicament. Maybe that'll get you all to at least smile."

Harry stood up just as Ron and Hermione sat down to give them more room and to avoid being sat on.

"If only you could speak human, Crookshanks. Then you could translate what I'm saying to them," Harry said wistfully. Ignoring the fact that nobody except maybe the cat could hear him, he said," It all started when I died, but you already know that part and since the occurrences after death are a secret, I'm gonna skip ahead."

'_After all, wouldn't want to risk going to hell,_' he thought blandly.

"Basically, I have to guide Malfoy in what is now his quest to defeat Voldemort. Until he _does_ kill Tommy-boy, I'm gonna be stuck with him. Can you believe it? Malfoy of all people!" the deceased Gryffindor cried. Ron shifted in his seat, Luna turned a page in her magazine, Hermione pulled out a book to read, and Ginny continued to stare out the window.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," Harry said as he crossed his arms and pouted. He sighed as his arms fell to his sides and said, "Come on everyone! Cheer up! Smile, talk, do _something!_"

Silence. No noise what-so-ever.

Meanwhile, Draco sat in his empty compartment with a content smile on his face. Unlike Harry, Draco greatly enjoy the silence. For the past few days, he had to deal with the incessant chatter of a dead Gryffindor, so the sudden lack of noise was greatly welcomed. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever and he was quickly reminded of this when his two 'friends' noisily walked into the room.

He had nearly forgotten about them and thought with a sigh, '_Oh great, two more idiots to listen to during this train ride._'

Usually he would release his pent up stress by going and bugging Potter and his friends. Now he wouldn't even consider this because Harry Potter would most likely be there and right now, he was the last person Draco wanted to see.

Rain began to patter against the window lightly as the sky grew dark. He pulled out his chess board and set the pieces up to play against Crabbe or Goyle, but just as he placed the last piece down onto the board, his friends' stomachs took control of their minds and they set off on a quick trip to the snack cart . Suddenly the pale form of Harry Potter fazed through the wall and raised a colorless hand in greeting, but Draco chose to ignore him.

Harry sighed in exasperation as yet another person ignored him. After hovering in his friends compartment for several long and agonizingly quiet minutes, he decided to leave them alone for the moment. He was completely baffled as to why being ignored seemed to bother him so much. After all, he had been ignored for most of his life, so why care now?

"You're being a git, you know!" Harry snapped. "Is a mere 'hello' too much to ask? You could at least glance at me."

Draco couldn't help but smirk. In his opinion, Potter was acting childish, and yet he found the Gryffindor's behavior hilarious.

"...Wanna play a game of wizards chess?"

He was actually a bit surprised by this request. He had been expecting Harry to complain for the rest of the train ride. He finally turned to Harry and asked, "You want to play chess with me? Getting a bit despite, aren't we?"

Harry glared at Draco before a sly grin spread across his lips as he said," Loser has to sing _I'm a Little Tea Pot._ How about it?"

Draco smirked at the specter and said, "You're on!"

* * *

Dead. Gone. Pushing up daisies. Kicked the bucket. Six feet under. Bought the farm. Left the building. Gone to that big Quidditch field in the sky. The big sleep. Belly up. Checked out. Washed up. Expired. Defunct. Done for. Buried. Erased. Departed. Passed away. 

Snuffed out.

Perished.

Deceased.

Offed.

Bit the bullet.

No matter how many ways he thought of it, he could hardly believe that his best friend was dead. He was still having trouble even accepting the fact. And of all the things that could have killed him, it was a car accident! Harry had faced giant spiders, deadly snakes, dementors, the Dark Lord, even a bloody killing curse!

He didn't know how to deal with this. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, and he also wanted to beat the crap out of something or someone. He had already done plenty of screaming and a little bit of crying this summer, but that was only the calm before the storm.

He was trying to be strong, so he was holding all his raging emotions in which is never a good idea. Ron felt like a ticking time bomb; ready to go off at any second. He just hoped that he wouldn't unleash his rage on anybody he cared about.

As if Harry's death wasn't enough, his funeral was even worse. Funerals are bad enough as they are, but a sneak attack by a bunch of Death Eaters made Harry's ten times worse. The sight of his best friend's body being set on fire would forever be engraved in his mind. Nobody in the crowd that showed up at Harry's funeral was severely hurt, but Ron figured the whole thing was meant to hurt them mentally and emotionally.

As Ginny stood up and walked to the door, Ron asked, "Where are you going?"

"I just want to walk around," she mumbled before turning on Ron and snapping, "It's... It's none of your business anyway!" Without even waiting for a response, she stormed out of the compartment.

* * *

"Though the odds look bad, you haven't won yet, Malfoy! I'll make a comeback. _Just you wait!_" Harry exclaimed as he moved another piece. Apparently the pieces in wizards chess couldn't hear a spirit's commands either, so Harry had to move them manually. 

"I must admit that you put up a good fight," Draco said as he directed one of his own pieces forward on the board. "But not even you can win them all. _Checkmate!_"

Harry stared dumbfounded down at the board. For once, he was speechless. He really didn't think he would lose the game. Draco's chess skills could give Ron a run for his money.

"Well, _Mr. Potter,_" Draco said mockingly and smirked. "I'm waiting for that comeback..."

* * *

Ginny had claimed that she had gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, but try as she might, she still couldn't extinguish that small spark she felt every time she thought of him. 

'_Not that it matters now,_' she thought bitterly.

Now that he was... gone, she would never know if her small crush could have led up to something more. She heaved a sigh. This whole summer, she had spent most of her time wallowing in her own personal puddle of misery. Though she must admit she felt a tiny bit better after having three whole months to mourn.

It was true that she wanted to walk around, but what she didn't tell her brother was that she was going to talk to Draco Malfoy. Out of all the people on the train that she could have talked to, she pick him. She didn't expect to get into a decent conversation with him, but she was still determined to go and thank him for stopping that book case that was about to fall on her. Draco had been dragged away by his father before she got a chance to thank him.

After locating his compartment, she stood outside his door. Just as she was contemplating turning around and forgetting about the whole bookcase thing, she heard laughter coming from his compartment...

* * *

"...short and stout, here is my handle," he sang unenthusiastically as he put one hand on his hip. "here is my spout," Harry sighed as he held his other arm out straight. "When I get all steamed up, hear me shout: tip me over and pour me out!" 

Draco was practically rolling with laughter as the Golden Gryffindor sang the nursery rhymes. He laughed until his sides hurt and finally managed to say through his laughter, "Again! This time with more feeling!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. Draco managed to smother his laughter and regain his composure as he said, "Come in!"

Ginny slowly opened the door and stepped inside as she said somewhat timidly, "Hello."

Draco stood up and immediately frowned before he asked, "What do you want, Weasley?"

Harry, however, sighed in relief and said, "Ginny, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Well, I guess I just... um.." Ginny trailed off before finding her voice and saying, "Thank you. I wanted to say thank you."

Draco stared at her, not quite sure what to say because he definitely wasn't expecting that. Hell, he wasn't even expecting to see her in his compartment. The uncomfortable silence would have gone on longer if Harry hadn't swiped his pale, transparent hand through his head and snapped, "Be a gentleman, you arse! Say 'you're welcome.' God! Are you new to this whole 'being nice' thing?"

"You're welcome," Draco said awkwardly. "Mind me asking what you're thanking me for?"

"In Diagon Alley, you stopped that bookcase from falling on me," she said as a blush crept up on her face.

"Oh, right, that.." Draco mumbled.

Although she knew it was none of her business, Ginny couldn't help but ask, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one," Draco said a bit too quickly. "Just... talking to myself. Yes, that's what I was doing."

"Right," Ginny said, but she didn't sound convinced.

Draco glared at her and said defensively, "It was nothing! Besides, it's none of your concern anyway. Don't you have somewhere to be, _Weasley?_"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and huffed angrily. As she turned to leave, she saw Crabbe and Goyle standing behind her. Just when she thought she may be in trouble, she heard Draco say from behind her, "Let her go."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped aside and let her pass without any trouble. They were all filled up on snacks and didn't feel like fighting anyone anyway. Draco sat back down in his seat. Crabbe and Goyle sat down too. Harry, however, hovered in the center of the compartment and stared at Draco.

"You could have been a bit nicer to her," Harry said. "But since you let her leave without any hassle, I'll let you off easy. Just this once."

Draco leaned his head against the window and watched the passing scenery. As he replayed the events from the last couple of weeks in his head, he thought with a sigh, _'God must really hate me..._'

* * *

_Oh my god! Seriously, it's like: Holy Frick! I finally finished this chapter. I was starting to think that I would never get this dammed chapter finished. Now, I just have those other fic ideas to work on. Hoy._

Shadow dark: Well, everyone, you got your chapter! In the next chapter, they'll finally be at Hogwarts. (weakly) yaaay...

Muse: Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

_Greetings readers of fic! I bring you the long awaited chapter 13 of PreAfterlife Sucks, but before I go on any further, I shall stand here and let you pelt me with rotten tomatoes and any other thing you feel the need to throw at me. gets nailed with kitchen sink_

Shadow Dark: walks away whistling innocently

**One Day Later...**

_digs self out of trash pile Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's say the disclaimer and then get on with this story!_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter. Yes, that about covers it.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

True to his word, Harry left Malfoy alone for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, so besides the occasional comment from Crabbe or Goyle, it was a rather silent trip. Since Harry really didn't want to face another depressing scene of his mourning friends so soon after his last visit, he fazed through the train roof and took to flying above it the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

While he flew, his mind began to wander to a more pressing issue than his distraught friends and his rivalry with Malfoy, and that issue was with Voldemort. How the hell was he supposed to guide the son of a Death Eater toward killing the Dark Lord? Surely whoever it was 'Up There' that made the decisions could come up with a better candidate for the job.

_'Why? Why him? He probably doesn't even care if Voldemort rules or not_,' Harry thought sullenly to himself before grumbling out loud, "Uhg, stupid. _Stupid._ So very STUPID!"

He was interrupted from his, erm, intelligent rant by the loud whistle of the train as it finally slowed to a stop at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Floating above the train, Harry watched as everyone piled out of the steel contraption and off in their different destinations. Hagrid, as reliable as ever if not a little glum looking, was rounding up all the new first years while the upperclassmen made their way over to the carriages.

The Gryffindor hesitated for a moment between following his friends or keeping an eye on his charge before deciding that for the time being he'd go with the blonde who he could easily spot from the air. Once Draco Malfoy was seated with Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins, Harry swooped down upon the thestral-drawn carriage and fazed through the roof...

Just as Draco was about to relax because of the lack of dead Gryffindors hovering over his shoulder, he suddenly stiffened at the familiar voice of the Golden Boy.

"Hey."

Though it wasn't much, it was enough to break his tranquil state of mind. However, since he was surrounded by a bunch of students, his fellow Slytherins no less, he chose to ignore the specter's greeting, and besides he slightly rigid posture, showed no sign that he heard the other boy at all. Thankfully, Harry understood his desire to not come off as crazy and let the whole 'ignore Potter' thing slide.

So, continuing as if he had just received a polite greeting in return, Harry said, "I decided that I'm going to lay low during the feast. I don't know if the ghosts can see me and I'd really rather not take the chance." With that said, he turned to leave, but just before fazing through the roof, Harry looked back over his shoulder and said in a mocking stern voice, "Now stay out of trouble! I'll see you later."

* * *

As promised, Harry was no where to be seen throughout the whole feast. In the beginning, they had the sorting as usual. However, there weren't many new students attending this year. Not that Draco was surprised. He figured that the whole Voldemort scare would keep many parents from sending there kids off to a school that, despite Dumbledore's presence, was very much a target. The sorting hat's speech was much like last years. Looking past differences and joining forces or some such nonsense. This year, there were only three new Slytherins.

After the sorting came the speech, something Draco had not been looking forward to. It was all about loss, but how everyone must have hope, and how there's power in numbers. The old man's voice was very solemn through the whole speech and sounded very old, much older than usual, as if a part of Dumbledore had died with Harry.

The whole thing was quite depressing, but what really made Draco want to dig his eyes out during the speech was the fact that he had _just_ seen the bloody boy-who-lived-up-until-not-too-long-ago and he seemed very much okay; his personality was quite lively and well. It felt like the whole thing was a hoax.

Thankfully, the speech had ended and food filled up the tables. While eating, Draco silently listened to the different conversations that were going on around the Slytherin table. There were casual conversations like what some had done over the summer, or what the school year was expected to be like, but Draco found that many of them were somehow centered around the bane of his existence: Harry bloody Potter.

A few Slytherins were talking about the way he died. Someone would say how they couldn't believe that a simple car accident killed him. Then another person would ask what a car was and that would lead to a whole conversation about the muggle death contraption. However, the explanation on what a car was had then been interrupted when someone said that the car accident was just a cover up for some sort of conspiracy.

That's when all the rumors on his death started. It wasn't an accident, his muggle family were actually under the imperious curse and purposely got into the accident. No, the Dark Lord was behind it all and the accident was just cover. No, someone cast a spell on the car that cause it to crash. No, it wasn't even a real car crash, Harry Potter just faked his death and made a run for it like a coward. Why else were his remains nothing but a pile of ash?

'_Now that's just ridiculous,_' Draco thought to himself as he directed his attention to a different discussion going on.

He didn't quite hear the whole thing because everyone was speaking in hushed whispers, but he got the basicgist of it. Basically what this group of Slytherins were saying was that the MOM has been taking bribes from the Dark Lord and that that's how their parents, including Draco's own father, got out of Azkaban. They then went on to say that with Harry Potter out of the way, the Dark Lord was bound to make his move. Had this been a few months ago, Draco would have only been mildly interested with this conversation, but otherwise not care. However, now that he had been dubbed the new savior of the wizarding world, talk like this made him a bit nervous.

He was distracted by the quiet conversation going on near him by the loud laughter that he heard to his right. Before he could even wonder what the laughing was about, someone clapped him on the back and said, "Isn't this great Draco? No more stupid Potter to take the spotlight."

To avoid suspicion, Draco put on a fake grin and nodded, but otherwise said nothing.

Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting across from Draco, laughed shrilly and said, "The news of his death has already died down quite a bit. Before you know it, mostly all of the wizarding worldwill have forgotten completely. They'll all be far too concern with You-Know-Who's inevitable rise to even care!"

"Yeah, " Draco said with a laugh that was just as fake as his grin, but nobody notice how false it truly was, "The whole thing is bloody brilliant!"

While he joined them all in a good laugh over the whole thing, he was thinking hysterically, '_Oh god, this is really happening to me. I really **am** the only one alive enough to defeat the sodding Dark Lord. Bloody hell this sucks. This sucks so much. Someone kill me..._"

* * *

Dinner had ended and there was still no sight of Potter, something that Draco was very grateful for. The prefects led them all down to the dungeons. Draco had lost the privilege of being a prefect after the incident last year when he got a little power hungry, so he was once again just another student.

As soon as he reached the dungeons and got the password, which was 'serpentsorta venom', he went straight up to his room where his trunk already was. A few of his dorm mates had followed him up to the rooms, so when Harry Potter suddenly fazed through the wall, it took all of Draco's willpower to keep a calm look and not say anything to the dead Gryffindor.

"Hey Malfoy, how was the _food?_" Harry asked with a bit of resentment in his voice.

Although he had remained out of sight through the whole feast, he still saw all the food that was piled up on the tables. All of it looked very appetizing and just as he wasthinking aboutgoing down to the kitchens, he realized that being dead meant that he could no longer enjoy the food of the living world. Sure, there was probably food to eat in the afterlife, but he wasn't quite there yet, so all he could do was watch as everyone else ate. He now knew how the ghosts felt every time they saw someone eating.

Draco just shook his head in annoyance before saying out loud, "I'm going to bed."

While the statement was directed toward Harry, to his dorm mates it looked as if her were announcing it to them. Deciding not to question why the blond was going to bed so soon, the other Slytherins shrugged it off before heading back to the Slytherin common room where they could talk without bothering their dorm mate.

Harry looked away and closed his eyes as Draco changed into some PJs. Once his charge had settled into bed, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from Draco's trunk before bringing it over to a nearby table. Beforehand, during the feast, Harry had been contemplating some things that needed to be done now that he was dead. Since Draco was asleep and the other Slytherins had left, he figured now was as good a time as any to get this one task done with.

Opening up the ink, Harry dipped the quill in before moving over to the parchment. He paused for just a moment as he thought of how he should word this before he began writing:

_You have stumbled upon The Will of Harry James Potter..._

* * *

_Yay! Done with chapter 13! OMG... I'm DONE with chapter 13! What has it been? A freakin' year? Anyway, I wanted to write more, but I have one little problem that I need YOUR help with! You see readers, it's been quite a while since I've read Harry Potter, so I'm a bit rusty on my HP knowledge. I need your help figuring out their class schedule. How many classes do they have a day? How do they have classes arranged and all that sort of stuff. Any info you have on the class schedules will be greatly appreciated. _

_Oh! And are Hogsmeade (sp?) weekends only on Saturday or Sunday or both? _

Shadow Dark: On another note, **if** we decide to put any romance in this story, what kind of pairings do you readers want?

Muse: That's all the questions we have. The quicker we get answers, the quicker we'll try and get the next chapter out. Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

_Greetings readers of fic! With the rough draft of my senior project paper out of the way, I've decided to sit down and write you all a new chapter. Wooh!_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Harry Potter, so don't bother suing her... That's about it, can we go now?

_Yeah, yeah. Get outta here._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When Draco awoke the next morning, his reason for _not_getting up in the morning was nowhere to be found. So, already feeling his spirits lifting, he got ready for the first day of the term. After having a brief meeting with his head of house about what classes he would be taking for the year, he headed off to the Great Hall for some breakfast with his schedule in hand. With double potions first, the day was looking up.

After traveling back to his room to grab his supplies, Draco headed down to his first class for the day, and the whole time he was walking, he found himself glancing around in every direction to keep an eye out for the annoying Gryffindor ghost. Had someone been watching him closely, they might suspect he was up to something.

He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by the voice of Professor Snape, "Good morning again, Mr. Malfoy."

Coming back to reality, Draco realized that he was now standing in the potions room and his favorite professor was standing before him. Smiling up at the potions master, Draco replied, "Good Morning, Professor."

Professor Snape turned his attention back to his desk and whatever he had been writing before Draco had entered the room. Taking a seat at one of the other desks, Draco stopped to get a good look at his Professor since he had been too distracted with worrying about Potter popping up at any given moment to pay the man any mind. What he saw confused him. Ever since Harry Potter had died, Draco suspected Severus Snape would be in a much better mood. However, looking at the man now, he looked anything but happy. In fact, he looked quite tired, and a little bitter even; as if God had just descended from the heavens and flipped Professor Snape the bird.

Other students slowly began to file into the room by this point. They must have noticed Professor Snape's mood too because they all appeared to be both confused and a little bit nervous. Especially when Snape put on hand to his forehead as if someone had just asked him an extremely stupid question. Their Professor shook his head with a growl before turning his attention to his class.

Not one for pleasantries, the potions master got straight to the point, "This year we'll be making some very difficult potions. However, since you all passed your potions O.W.L., I expect exceptional work out of each and every one of you." he paused to grind his teeth for a moment before continuing on, "You'll be making many potions this year that you can expect to be on your N.E.W.T.s. Today's potion will be spectrepellant oil. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

A Ravenclaw hesitantly rose her hand in the air and Professor Snape called out, "Yes, Ms. Penin?"

"It's a ghost repellant, Sir. You coat a clear quartz with the oil and place several of the stones around the area you want to repel the ghost from," she explained.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw. It's important to remember that when choosing the quartz, an opaque quartz is used for female ghosts, and a clear quartz is used for male ghosts," Snape explained with a sneer as he pulled out his wand "Now, get out your copy of _Advance Potion- Making_, scales, and potions kits. The ingredients are on the board; get to work." with that said, he flicked his wand at the board and the directions to the potion magically appeared.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. This would be the perfect way to solve his ghost problem. All he would need to do is swipe some of the potion once it was done. He happily pulled out his supplies and opened his book to the correct page. However, as he quickly read over the directions, his face fell. The potion would have to sit for a couple of days for the ingredients to age into the oily substance.

'_Well,_' he thought with a sigh, '_that would give me enough time to get the quartz._'

Now that he thought of it, that would time things out pretty well, for by the time Hogsmead weekend came and he bought the quartz, the potion would have aged enough.

More determined than ever to brew the potion correctly, Draco headed over to the table that held all the ingredients. It was at this time that he took a good glance at all his classmates for this year. It appeared to be a mix of all four houses. However, none of the Gryffindors he saw were ones that had been known friends of Harry Potter.

Speaking of that annoying little specter, Draco was beginning to become increasingly suspicious of where he went and what he could possibly be doing at this moment in time.

'_I'm almost afraid to know the answer,_' he thought as he headed back to his table to make the spectrepellant oil.

* * *

While Draco Malfoy was plotting Harry's downfall, Harry was currently testing just how long his leash would let him go. While he could almost make it up to the library, he couldn't yet make it to Gryffindor tower. He could easily reach any place in the dungeon, and yet, the Quidditch field and forbidden forest were out of bounds. Really, the whole thing was becoming quite annoying. Especially since he wanted to see his friends and try and slip his will to one of them. 

While Malfoy had been in the Great Hall, Harry had sneaked a peak at his friends' schedules just to have an idea of where they would be. As usual, Hermione was taking on double the classes that Ron had.

Now you may be wondering why Harry didn't give his will to one of them then. Well, the problem with that would be the fact that a floating piece of paper would be just a tiny bit suspicious. Harry wanted to be stealthy about this, so the Great Hall would not be the place to do it. He would have to wait until Draco had a class with one of his friends, but first, he needed to sneak the parchment into Malfoy's school supplies.

So as Malfoy had been traveling back to Slytherin common room, Harry had gone ahead of him as far as the leash would allow and had slipped the Will into the Slytherin's book bag just as said blond was entering the door. Harry slipped through the stone floor before he was caught and headed off in a random direction.

So that was the Gryffindor ghost's morning. Not exactly very eventful, but hey, there's only so much you can do when you're invisible to the world and tied down with an intangible leash.

Being tugged back by his leash once again, Harry let out an annoyed growl before heading back to the dungeons since they seemed to be the easiest place to move around in. For a place called the 'dungeons' there really wasn't much to them. They were actually quite boring. Harry had expected more what with the way everything seemed so dark and forbidden.

All he saw over and over was empty classroom, empty classroom, bathroom, dorm room, freaky painting, weird statues, empty classroom, secret passageway- hey wait. What? Back tracking a few 'floating paces', Harry looked down the narrow tunnel one would probably have to crawl down. Yup, that definitely looked like a secret passageway.

Deciding that you can't do much worse than being dead, Harry followed the passageway. After many twists and turns that would be extremely uncomfortable for anyone tangible, the passage grew wider until finally leading to a room that held a.. a...

"A wardrobe? ...Really, that's all? Well, that was a little disappointing," Harry muttered.

But since he had come all this way, there was no harm in checking it out. So Harry floated closer to the wardrobe with a disinterested look on his face. As he drifted closer, he noticed that it had a large lock keeping the doors from opening. Not that that would really stop him. He simply fazed his head through the door, and what he saw inside-

"Oh, you're kidding me!"

It was not exactly what he was expecting to see.

"My broom? _This_ is where she put it?" he said incredulously.

Harry never thought he'd be thankful for anything that Umbridge did, but if she hadn't have confiscated his broom when she banned him from Quidditch last year, than it could have been destroyed in the accident. Yet, here it was. In perfect condition just waiting to be ridden. However, due to the whole 'him being dead' issue, somebody else would have to be the one to ride it.

"I could give it to someone on the Gryffindor team," he said absentmindedly.

Now there was just the task of getting the broom out of the wardrobe. While Harry himself could faze through objects, he didn't possess the ability to faze one object through another. First he tried to break the lock off with hopes that he would suddenly and conveniently develop super ghostly strength. No such luck; the lock wouldn't budge. A quick look around the room showed him that there was nothing he could possible use on the lock. In fact, other than the wardrobe, the room was completely empty.

Letting out a frustrated cry as Harry once again tried to pull off the lock, he sank to the floor in defeat. He'd have to find another way to get that broom out. Perhaps Malfoy would know of some way to help him.

With one last glance at the wardrobe, Harry turned and floated back the way he came. Only this time he followed the secret passageway all the way back to it's entrance which just so happened to be hidden beneath a statue of a coiled up snake that had emeralds for eyes. It was kind of like the passageway hidden under that witch statue.

Harry made a mental note of where the statue was before heading back to the common rooms to wait for Malfoy to return from class. He didn't have to wait long before the blond came walking in with his potions book and supplies.

"Aw, I missed Potions? Damn!" Harry said with a sarcastic snap of his finger, "How will I ever live with myself."

Draco glanced around suspiciously; probably checking for any eavesdroppers, Harry assumed; before saying, "Yeah, well, you didn't miss much."

Deciding to get straight to the point, Harry asked, "Do you know of a way I can break a lock?"

"Just use the Alohomora spell," he replied as if it were extremely obvious.

"Oh, right, okay, and I'll use my _invisible_ wand to do it!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah, heh, forgot about that. Um, you could used a melting potion," Draco suggested.

"A melting potion, that's perfect!" Harry said happily, "Hey, Malfoy, could you make me a melting potion?"

"I'm not your slave! Make it yourself!" Draco snapped.

"Do you want the school to blow up? Because that's probably what will happen if I try and make that potion," Harry said.

"Look Potter, I already have Potions homework," Draco began as he grabbed his supplies for his next class, "I also have class to worry about, and studying for N.E.W.T.s."

"But N.E.W.T.s aren't even until your seventh year," Harry pointed out.

Draco continued on as if he hadn't heard him, "and to top it all off, I now have to worry about-" he lowered his voice and glanced around again, "defeating your 'imaginary enemy.' I just don't have time to be making you potions so you can run around causing havoc by melting locks and unleashing who knows what upon the world."

"It's only _one_ lock! And I won't be unleashing any havoc. I promise! _Plleeeeaase_ make me this potion!"

"No."

"You never let me have any fun! I hate you!" Harry pouted childishly.

"Glad we've established that," Draco said, rolling his eyes before heading off to his next class.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, seeming to have forgotten their little argument for the moment.

"Charms," Draco sighed.

Remembering that was the same class Ron would be having now, Harry said, "I'm coming with you."

"Please don't," Draco groaned.

"You can't stop me," Harry stated smugly as he floated after the Slytherin.

With a shake of his head and an annoyed grunt, Draco left the Slytherin common room with the specter floating behind him.

* * *

Potter had remained surprisingly quiet during the walk to Charms and even as Draco took a seat. In fact, the Golden Gryffindor was being so well behaved that Draco was beginning to think that the class would go on without any annoyances. However, as soon as every student was seated and Professor Flitwick had started his lecture, Potter had crouched down next to Draco's book bag and was slowly shuffling through its contents. 

Draco curiously stared down at the gray specter. He supposed that the slow movements was an attempt at being quiet. After all, any loud noise would attract someone's attention to what looked like to everyone, except for Draco, a haunted book bag. Just as he was about to kick his foot through Potter's stupid ghostly head, the Gryffindor pulled out an envelope addressed '_To whom it may concern..._'.

'_I don't remember seeing that in there,_' Draco thought as he next watched Potter do something that looked quite ridiculous.

The Gryffindor got down on his hands and knees with the letter grasped in one hand and began to stealthily creep over to where his red headed friend sat. He carefully weaved the letter around the other students feet in a way where nobody would notice it's presence. Draco was actually slightly impressed. Not that he would ever admit it.

'_This must be how he got those books from my library,_' he thought absentmindedly just as the dead boy reached Weasley.

Potter then slipped the envelope in Weasley's own book bag before he stood up normally and took a seat on the desk near his friend. Deciding that the show was over, Draco turned his attention back to Professor Flitwick. However, just as he did, he heard Potter suddenly let out a gasp. Glancing back over to Weasley, Draco saw that the specter had disappeared.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open to find himself in the now familiar fogginess that is Pre-Afterlife. A quick look to his left showed the filing cabinet with the mile-long 'B' section still open. His gaze suddenly snapped over to Gale who was, oddly enough, gliding over to him on a gray scooter. Where she got one, he'll never know. 

He fidgeted nervously as she drew nearer, for in her hand was a rather thick folder. As she rolled to a stop in front of him, Harry chocked out a laugh and asked, "So, is that um, is that it?"

"Yup, Sirius Black's file," she droned before handing him the folder.

Harry stared down at the file in his hands as if it were a precious jewel. He held in his hands the answer to his Godfather's fate, and he had to admit, he was a little afraid to find out what happened to Sirius' soul.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Gale suddenly said, " 'Gee, Gale, thank you _so_ much for spending _hours_ of your time you could have been using for much more important things such as sleep.' Oh, no problem Harry. I _enjoy_ doing anything file-related. Really, truly, I do."

"Oh, sorry, thanks Gale," Harry said sheepishly before turning his gaze back to the file.

"Well, open it already. I assure you the information inside the folder is much more interesting that the folder itself," she said.

With shaky hands, Harry opened up the manila folder and scanned the first page. However, all the information was of when Sirius was still alive.

"Pre-Afterlife information is always on the last page titled 'Deceased'," Gale explained.

So, flipping to the last page that, as Gale stated, read Deceased, Harry read over the few words that were on the paper.

_Pre-Afterlife: Under Judgment  
Status: Active Employment   
Occupation Information: _

Harry's eyes widened as he gasped, "No. Freaking. _Way!_"

* * *

_And this is where I leave you with chapter 14. Yes, I know. I can be very evil._

Shadow Dark: So you want to see the next chapter and know Sirius' fate? Then review and we'll try and get around to writing it.

_We'd better split, Shadow Dark, cause one of our readers actually knows where we live! o.O;;;_


	15. Chapter 15

_Greetings readers of fic! Here's chapter 15 fresh outta the oven and with it is the fate of Sirius Black. I won't keep you all waiting any longer._

Lawyers: Our client doesn't own Harry Potter, don't bother suing her, she has nothing to offer.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_"No. Freaking. **Way!**"_

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Of all the people for Sirius to be paired up with! What the hell was heaven thinking? What good could possibly come of this?

"What?" Gale asked, completely at a loss as to why Harry was freaking out.

"Are you all bloody high?" Harry asked, turning to Gale and grabbing her by the scruff of her robe, "Do you all get some sort of sick pleasure out of throwing us poor souls into situations like this?"

"Uh, Harry, there's this whole 'no touching me' rule that you're currently violating. Now, I'll let it go just this once since you're new here, but do it again and I may just have to damn your soul," Gale explained calmly.

However, Harry was far to wrapped up the drama that was unfolding around him to hear her, "I can't believe we were mere rooms away from each other this whole time."

"No, seriously Harry, let go."

Pulling away from Gale to glance at the file once more, Harry mumbled, "I have to go see him."

Quickly tossing the file to the side, Harry disappeared back down to earth. Gale straightened out her robe as she turned to stare at all the pages of Sirius Black's file strewn about on the ground.

"That's okay Harry, I'll just clean all this up. You go have fun!" she shouted sarcastically.

* * *

Upon materializing back in the Slytherin common room, Harry shot off like a rocket in search of his godfather. He fazed through wall after wall, only pausing in each room long enough to check for the man. After searching nearly all of the dungeon, Harry finally heard the familiar voice of Sirius Black; the voice he had missed for what seemed like years. His heart soared with joy at the sound of it. 

As he fazed through the wall separating him and his godfather, he thought with a mental groan, '_Fate must be truly touched in the head to be pairing up, uhg, Snape, and-_'

"**Sirius!**"

Nothing could have prepared Sirius for the flying tackle he received.

* * *

Sirius can't remember the last time he's had a glomp of epic proportions. All he knows is that it was long enough ago for him to be completely unprepared for the one he received just now. Of course, you never truly see a glomp coming until it's too late, so it's next to impossible to prepare for one. If you do see it coming, then it's just a nice hug. In Sirius' opinion, a real glomp has to be like a broadside attack. 

So as he floated there lecturing his charge...

"If we're to get through this, then you're going to have to get off your lazy ass and actually work on something that will 'be the turning point of the war'!"

..and calmly presenting his side of the argument...

"Don't you ignore me, you greasy git!"

Oh, and that's another thing. Snivillus of all people! Ahem, but that's a whole different rant.

Anyway, as he was in the middle of discussing preafterlife, work-related matters, Sirius suddenly heard someone cry out his name, and before he could even process whose voice it was, something tackled him with the equivalent force of a freight train. In fact, it caught him so off guard that he only managed to get out a quick yelp of, "Help, I'm being attacked!" before he and whatever had him in a death grip went flying to the side and straight through the nearest wall into the next room.

The whole thing happened in a matter of seconds and to Severus Snape, if looked as if an invisible force had pulled Sirius out of the room. With a slight smile and a sigh of content, Snape relaxed in his armchair and opened up a potions book for a little light reading. He just couldn't bring himself to care about the annoying spirit.

* * *

"Squeezing too tight. Crushing... soul," Sirius struggled to say before the arms wrapped around him loosened their hold. Sighing in relief, he looked down at his attacker and was flabbergasted. "Harry?" 

"Oh, Sirius, I missed you so much!" Harry said as a single glowing tear trailed down his face.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked softly as the shock of seeing his godson wore off.

"I'm here on my job... just like you," Harry said quietly.

"But I thought after all you'd done and all you'd been through they would've just let you pass on," the older Gryffindor mumbled in confusion.

"No, even if you're the Pope you have to do a job," Harry said sullenly.

Both spirits sat up and were silent for a moment, letting everything sink in. Glancing at his godfather, Harry saw that Sirius looked just as he did; colorless body with vibrantly colorful eyes.

"So, um, working with Snape, huh?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

Sirius groaned and nodded his head, "Unbelievable, right?"

Smiling slightly, Harry asked, "What's your job with him? Guardian angel?"

He had been so stunned that Sirius was working with Snape that he failed to notice just what the file said Sirius was doing for Snape.

"No, I'm... an abstract. I'm here to inspire," Sirius said mysteriously, but at Harry's raised eyebrow, he said bluntly, "I'm a muse. I have to somehow inspire old Snivillus to create something that would be the turning point of the war. But if there's a difference between nagging and inspiring, I haven't found it yet."

"Well, when you're nagging, you're being annoying, and when you're inspiring, I guess you're saying nice things and kind of giving the person a pep talk. Like a coach, or cheerleaders," Harry said.

"But Harry, it's _Snape!_" Sirius whined.

"You have a point there," Harry laughed. It felt so good to be able to talk to his godfather like this again.

"Well, what about you? What's your occupational goal?" Sirius finally asked.

"I have to help someone destroy Voldemort," Harry sighed.

"You're kidding!" Sirius said incredulously.

"Unfortunately, no, and you'll never guess who it is!" Harry said with a smile.

A wolfish grin spread across Sirius' face; taking the statement as a personal challenge.

"Ron."

"No."

"Hermione."

"No."

"Neville."

"Nope."

"Ginny?"

"Think Slytherin."

Sirius paused looking contemplative for a moment before his eyes widened and he gasped, "_No!_ Not that Malfoy kid?"

"Yes! Can you believe it? _He's_ been chosen to defeat Voldemort," Harry groaned.

Sirius let out a barking laugh, but at Harry's death glare, quickly shut his mouth and just grinned at his godson.

"Looks like we're in the same boat," Harry sighed.

"Yup, us two dashingly handsome spirits stuck helping those slimly Slytherin sourpusses," Sirius agreed.

"It wouldn't be so bad if Malfoy would actually put some effort into getting this job done. You know, I don't think he's done a single thing to prepare himself for the battle that should end all battles!" Harry moaned.

Then suddenly a conspiring smirk spread across his godfather's face as he stared down at Harry. Confused and just a tad bit concerned by the look, Harry asked nervously, "What?"

Throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder's, Sirius began in a 'listen-closely-because-I'm-about-to-teach-you-a-very-important-lesson' type of tone, "Harry, my boy, do you know how cults get people to follow them and do what they want them to do...?"

* * *

_Yeah, okay, short chapter, but this just seemed like the perfect place to stop (for me) and it's better than nothing! So you're read it, now review it._


End file.
